Voiceless
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Itachi is new to the school and slowly gets to know Deidara who has no voice. He sees how happy Deidara still is, eventhough he has a handicap. Pairing: ItaDei
1. An old friend

The first chapter of Voiceless! It's short, but I wanted to end it like this... The next chapter should be a little longer;)

And I know I should be updating other stories-.- I'm sorry!

...

Itachi was looking out over the school grounds, leaning against his car lazily. Konoha high school, his new school where he had been transferred to after his family and he had moved again. He disliked going to new schools and getting to know new people again. His family moved a lot, so he didn't really have a choice. This had happened so many times already and he didn't even bother with making friends anymore. Although he did know one guy who also went to this school. They had met on a trip years back. Both with their families and to get away from the family get-togethers, they had hang out a lot.

Now Itachi was waiting for the guy. He had been early, so his friend hadn't been here already. In the mean time people had been staring at him with curious eyes. He had heard whispers like: who is the new guy? And how could he afford a car like that? Itachi just shot annoyed glances back, scaring them off as much as possible.

A loud angry voice boomed over the streets and Itachi knew that this should be his friend. Always yelling, preferably with loads of abusive terms. The silver hair came into view and Itachi got off his car and waved at his friend. As soon as his friend saw him, he walked towards him with a big smile on his face. 'Hey man, long time no see,' he said, pulling him into a manly hug.

Itachi felt really uncomfortable in the hug, not really a touchy feely person. 'Nice to see you as well, Hidan,' he said, still being held. Eventually he tried pushing the bigger guy off and Hidan let him go.

'How have you been all these years?' Hidan asked, in the mean time waving at all these people who passed by. Hidan really had a lot of friends in this school, but it wasn't so strange. It was an outgoing guy and easy to talk to. Also very popular with the girls if he had to believe the stories.

'I've been fine. We just settled in the new house and it's kind of pretty. We'll see how long we'll stay this time,' Itachi grumbled. He wasn't happy with the moving all the time and Hidan knew that already, but he was happy he had moved here and could see his friend again.

Hidan smacked him on the back in a friendly gesture. It was just a little hard and Itachi almost fell over. 'It will all be fine man. We will have so much fun now you're here,' he said enthusiastically. Then his purplish grey eyes fell on someone else to the side and a big smirk formed on his lips. He turned a little and Itachi tried to follow his gaze. A lot of people were still coming their way, so he wasn't sure which one Hidan was looking at. 'Hey, blondie!' Hidan suddenly called out as a blonde guy walked right in front of him. Two blue eyes shot at Hidan and a small smile formed on the plump lips. Then the guy stuck his tongue out and walked passed them onto the school grounds.

Itachi found it strange that the guy never said anything back. It might be a weird nickname, but he could at least have said hi back. This was just rude.

Hidan was still following the guy with his eyes, the smirk also still on his face. 'Not even saying hello anymore, Deidara?' he yelled to the guy. The guy turned around then, smile on his face, but still didn't say anything. Instead he stuck up his middle finger and turned again, entering the school building. Hidan just laughed, but Itachi still thought it was rather rude.

'Why didn't he say anything back?' Itachi asked his friend in an annoyed tone.

This earned Itachi a raised eyebrow and even a bit of an angry look. What did he say wrong? Hidan sighed deeply, knowing he should explain first, before he could really get angry. 'First of all, never use that tone again when you talk about Deidara. He is the nicest guy you will ever meet. Secondly he couldn't say anything back even if he wanted to. He can't talk,' Hidan said.

Now it was Itachi's turn to raise an eyebrow. 'Why can't he talk? Is he too shy to talk?'

Hidan folded his arms together and looked really annoyed now. 'Itachi, I am being very serious here. Deidara does not have a voice. He just is unable to talk.' Hidan took a threatening step forward, stepping into Itachi's comfort zone. 'And if you ever hurt Deidara in any way. I don't care if it's just mocking him. I will hurt you right back,' he hissed. Then Hidan stepped back, glanced once at Itachi again and walked of, going for class.

Itachi was left stunned. Why was Hidan so protective over Deidara? What was so special about him? Just because he couldn't speak, didn't mean he was better than the rest. Itachi didn't even get why he was here in the first place. Shouldn't he be in a special school or something where they teach him to speak in sign language? He was pretty sure they didn't teach that in this school. Itachi was now determined to figure out what was so great about this Deidara.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think so far!


	2. You don't deserve to be happy

Still a short chapter, but couldn't make it longer x.x You might hate Itachi a bit in the beginning, but that is kind of my point!

And thank you for all the lovely reviews and I hope I can live up to all your expectations! I'm going to do my best to make this a great story!

...

Itachi walked into a classroom he thought he needed to be in. This should be English, but the map they had given him wasn't very clear. He glanced around the room and saw no familiar faces, which wasn't that strange. He had hoped Hidan would at least be in his first class, but sadly his friend was not. And of course he was already receiving curious looks from everyone in the room. Why was the new guy so interesting?

After staring a moment longer into the classroom, trying to find a seat, he was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. He turned around, a bit annoyed that someone was bothering him, until he noticed he was staring right at the blonde guy. Big blue eyes were smiling at him together with the real smile on those plump lips. When Itachi just kept staring, Deidara eventually motioned for him to get out of the way. That smile was still on his face and Itachi started to hate it already. Why on earth was a guy without a voice smiling like that? He didn't have anything to smile about. His life should be even worse than his.

Deidara gave Itachi a funny look, not sure why the raven was glaring at him like that. He didn't even know the guy and as far as he knew, he hadn't done anything wrong. Slowly he passed Itachi and found his seat. He smiled at a few other classmates, them immediately starting to talk to him. He didn't mind it, it was nice to have people talking to him, accepting him for who he was. As long as he didn't have a problem with him being unable to speak, then why should others? That was at least how he thought about it.

For a moment Deidara looked up from his table and glanced back at the door. The raven was still staring at him with this scornfully look. Shyly Deidara looked away, not sure what to do with it. He decided to focus on his own work and unpacked his backpack.

At least Itachi got Deidara to look away. Itachi would make sure Deidara understand that it wasn't normal how he was acting. The only seat he could take was unfortunately behind Deidara. He walked past the blonde's table and looked down with an annoyed look. Deidara did not look up at him though, so it was of no use. He sat down behind the blonde and grumbled something. Deidara's eyes did look behind him then, glancing over his shoulder. The blonde must've heard him, but Itachi didn't care. He didn't want to be friends with Deidara even though Hidan said it was the nicest guy he would ever meet. It was all just an act, Itachi was sure of it.

Suddenly the door closed with a bang and the teacher walked in. The whole class fell silent. The teacher opened some books and laid them down on his desk. Immediately he started writing things down on the board and Itachi could hear a pen doing the same. He looked in front of him and saw Deidara writing frantically in his notebook as if he didn't want to miss anything. Itachi glanced around and saw all the students writing along, so it was important that he paid attention in this class, but none were writing as fast as Deidara. So the guy was also a good student. Great, he really was mister perfect then. The blonde was even pretty attractive for a guy. A bit on the feminine side, especially with the long blond hair. The only flaw was really that he was missing his voice.

Suddenly the teacher turned around and let his eyes slide through the class. They settled on Itachi since he was the new guy and an evil smirk settled on the teacher's face. Itachi raised an eyebrow, not sure what was going on. The teacher looked at his list of student names, trying to find Itachi's. 'Mister Uchiha,' he said stern. 'Can you tell me what the writer meant with this quote and what symbols he used to point them out?' The teacher pointed towards a quote and Itachi really had no idea what he was talking about. He hadn't been paying attention at all.

Itachi stayed silent, giving the teacher a challenging look. He has been send away to the principal's office in every school he's been to on the first day. So this wouldn't be a first. Then suddenly a white little board covered up his vision as the blonde held it up. He couldn't see what was written on it and he couldn't even see the teacher's reaction, but when the board was lowered again, the teacher had turned around and started writing on his own board again. What had happened?

Then the little board was lifted again, but this time in a way that Itachi could see the words. _You're welcome. _Itachi gritted his teeth. The blonde has some nerve. He hadn't asked for help and now he was expected to even say thank you. No way! The rest of the class went by silently while Itachi was still thinking of ways to tell Deidara the truth.

The bell rang and slowly Deidara started packing his stuff. The little board going in last. He always wanted easy access to it, it being his only way to communicate fast. He stood up and leaned over the table to grab his bag. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he slowly stood back up straight. He looked straight in the angry eyes off the Uchiha guy. He still didn't know his first name. Deidara swallowed heavily, knowing he would get some yelling his way, and then nodded to notify the guy that he could talk.

Itachi opened his mouth to say something, but then Hidan's voice boomed through the classroom. 'Deidara, let's go,' he said, but was looking at Itachi. The furrowed eyebrows said enough. If Itachi had actually said something, he would've been dead. Hidan really wasn't bluffing and actually sort of saved his ass right now. Itachi closed his mouth again and kept looking at Hidan.

Deidara was looking between the two guys, not sure what was going on. Eventually he decided he should just go to Hidan and he walked towards the door. When he got there he gave Hidan a questioning look.

Hidan glanced down and grabbed Deidara's hand to pull him out of the classroom completely, leaving Itachi all alone. When Hidan was sure Itachi couldn't hear him anymore, he spoke up. 'That's an old friend of mine. His name is Itachi and we met once on a family holiday when we were still little brats. We kept contact throughout the years and I've noticed how miserable he really is.' Hidan glanced down at Deidara, seeing if the blonde was still listening and saw two curious blue eyes looking up at him. Hidan smiled softly, before it faltered again. 'Itachi doesn't like it when others are happy and don't think they deserve to feel that way. So he would hate the happiest guy the most, meaning you,' Hidan pointed out.

Deidara blinked once, letting the words settle in. He then gave Hidan a confused look. How could he be the happiest guy there is?

Hidan sighed. 'You are the happiest guy in his eyes, because you act the way you do even though you have a handicap. It's twisted, but Itachi thinks you really shouldn't be happy, because of that.'

Deidara nodded, understanding it a little bit. He didn't agree with it though, but convincing someone of it otherwise was pretty hard. He would just avoid Itachi as much as possible, not wanting to be confronted with his handicap a lot. He was used to it, but Itachi obviously wasn't.

In the mean time Itachi still stood in the classroom, staring at the door where Deidara and Hidan had left through. Hidan really chose Deidara above him and Itachi didn't get it. Why was Deidara a better friend than him? What could a guy without a voice possibly offer someone? He couldn't say the right things. Maybe they were having sex or something. That made a little sense to Itachi. It was something else Deidara could offer. Maybe the blonde was just good in bed.

Oh, Itachi would be so happy for them. Yes he would. He flung his bag over his shoulder and stamped away angrily, his teeth still gritted. Oh, he would be so happy.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

So in the end Itachi actually acts a little jealous. That's the point here:P

Let me know what you think!


	3. Booty call

A lighter chapter with some fun things. _Italic is whatever Deidara writes on his board_ I hope you like and I really try making the chapters longer, but they just won't get longer x.x

...

Itachi walked into the cafeteria for lunch. His last class had been without Hidan or Deidara and he hadn't known anyone else in his class. Not that he wanted to be in the same class as Deidara, but at least he would've seen a familiar face and maybe he could've convinced the blonde that life wasn't as pretty as he thought it was. But he had been stuck with strangers, staring at him like he was some nice piece of meat. So he was pretty annoyed as he went to get lunch.

Now he also needed to find a place to sit. He glanced around, his black eyes landing on a table where Hidan was sitting at, with Deidara of course. But his friend waved at him, so he had to sit there now. Itachi took his tray and slowly walked to the table. Deidara was first still smiling until he saw Itachi. Shyly the blonde looked away, playing a bit with his food. This only made Itachi smirk. At least Deidara knew how to act around him.

Then Itachi halted in his steps, seeing something he hadn't expected. A girl came up from behind Hidan's back and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. Then she turned to Deidara and ruffled his hair, getting an annoyed glance from the blonde. Apparently he wasn't so fond of the girl, but this meant something different to Itachi. Hidan and Deidara weren't together. Hidan had a girlfriend. Why hadn't he told him? Itachi was supposed to be his friend. When Hidan glanced at him, Itachi pretended like nothing happened, starting to walk again.

He sat down opposite from Hidan and glanced up at the girl who wasn't even paying attention to him. She was whispering things into Hidan's ear and giggling about it. Hidan seemed to be very happy about himself and this made Itachi raise an eyebrow. Then the raven glanced at Deidara and saw a very annoyed expression on the blonde's face. He was rolling his eyes at whatever the girl said. Apparently he didn't really like the girl. At some point Deidara was so sick of it, that he pushed his tray away and had lost his appetite. Itachi could almost hear him grumble something if it had been possible.

'Hidan, Deidara isn't eating again,' the girl said in a high-pitched voice, making Itachi flinch. That was some annoying voice the girl had. Itachi already disliked her and he didn't even know who she was. Not that he really cared since Hidan hadn't even bothered to tell him.

The tray was pushed back in front of Deidara by Hidan and the silver haired man gave him an angry look, saying you better eat your food right now. The blonde immediately took a spoon and stuffed his mouth full, appearing like a little child that was forced to eat. That was probably what Deidara was going for since Hidan had really acted like a daddy. Itachi would've been annoyed by that.

Suddenly the girl stood up, waving at some other girl and ran off. Deidara pushed the tray away again and banged his head on the table. 'Stop being so dramatic, Deidara. She isn't that bad,' Hidan said, looking at the girl's ass as she walked away.

Deidara then grabbed his little board and started scribbling things on it. _She's a bitch and you just want to sleep with her_, was what the board said when the blonde held it up. Itachi smirked, looking at Hidan to see his expression. But his friend only rolled his eyes, having heard this a million times already. Yeah, Deidara was right, but did it really matter. She knew what was going on as well.

Itachi was disappointed. He had wanted to see a lot more drama than this. 'So you never told me you had a girlfriend,' he said bored, looking away from the two bickering people. Then he heard Deidara scribbling something on the board again and it caught his attention, because it was then held up for him.

_Booty call, not girlfriend_

Hidan tried ripping the board out of Deidara's hands, but wasn't able to before the blonde had wiped it clean again. Did earned Deidara a glare, but all Itachi could do was laugh softly. When he caught himself doing that, he stopped again, looking wide eyed at Hidan and Deidara. The blonde only raised an eyebrow, not expecting a reaction like that, but Hidan actually gave him a knowing smirk. 'It's hard not to like Deidara,' he mouthed at him and Itachi could feel his body shaking with anger again. He didn't like Deidara. He didn't even know the guy well enough. This was just a load of crap.

Deidara could feel the change in mood again, but didn't know why. He hadn't seen the exchange happening between Hidan and Itachi. Still he wanted to stop it from happening, because if he guessed right, he would be the one taking the fall. He grabbed his board again and started scribbling. Again he held it up in front of Itachi, hoping this would make him think of something else.

_He also didn't tell you that the girl is a freak. She does some nasty stuff and you should be happy he hasn't shared it with you yet._

Itachi read the board again and felt his anger slowly disappear. His black eyes looked up at Deidara and he got a small smile and a blush from the blonde. He wanted to say something mean, tell him that he shouldn't bother telling him this. That Deidara was only told, because he couldn't easily tell anyone else, but the words didn't leave his lips. He just stared in those blue eyes, eventually getting a funny look. He tried saving face. 'Thanks for the warning,' he said softly, turning away from Deidara again.

He started eating his food, trying to act like the look Deidara had given him, hadn't done anything to him, but he could feel his heartbeat in his throat. He didn't want to feel like this, he wanted to hate the blonde. He did hate the blonde. How could someone have so much effect on the first day they've met?

Suddenly the girl came back again and said goodbye to Hidan, giving him a long dirty looking kiss. Then she waved at Deidara who proceeded with signing something at her with a happy smile on his face.

'I no that's not how you say goodbye,' Hidan hissed, grabbing Deidara by his arm. 'So now tell me what you signed.' Deidara just shrugged him off, acting like it was nothing important. He was saved by a teacher calling Hidan. The silver haired man walked off and then Deidara smirked evilly. He scribbled something on his board again and held it up, making sure Hidan couldn't see it from where he was standing.

_It meant bitch_

Itachi blinked once at the words and then looked back up at those blue eyes. 'You are a weird guy, Deidara,' he said softly and the blonde just shrugged his shoulders, starting to clean his board again. Maybe he was weird, but at least he enjoyed life. He just wanted to have fun and sometimes the small things already made him smile.

Hidan joined them again, glancing from one to the other, wanting to know if he missed a big fight, but everything seemed alright. He narrowed his eyes at Itachi as he got comfortable in his seat again. 'So what is your next class?' he asked Itachi.

The raven looked up at him, seeing the narrowed eyes, so he did it right back. 'Art, if I'm not mistaken,' he said coolly. This made Deidara jump up and down in his seat with a happy smile on his face. He kept pointing at himself.

Hidan motioned at Deidara with a roll of his eyes. 'As you can see, Deidara also has art as his next class and he really loves it. I recommend staying close to him since he gets good grades as well. Except when he doesn't listen to the teacher.' Deidara folded his arms together in an angry matter, his lip in a pout. 'The teacher and he have different perspectives on art and they clash sometimes,' Hidan added with a smirk, looking at Deidara's expression.

The blonde grabbed his board again and scribbled something on it. _The teacher's point of view sucks and he doesn't even know when he's looking at real art. He's an idiot!_

Hidan's smirk got even bigger. 'And still you call him master Sasori.' Deidara looked angrily at Hidan, before grabbing his things and storming off. 'Ah, I insulted him,' Hidan said, still laughing. Itachi raised an eyebrow, not sure why Hidan had said that and why Deidara stormed off. It wasn't that bad what he had said. Hidan turned back to Itachi. 'You can't tell anyone this, but Deidara kind of has a crush on his art teacher. I like to tease him with it a little bit.'

Itachi looked at the exit of the cafeteria where Deidara had disappeared through. 'So he's attracted to guys then?' Itachi asked curiously.

'Yeah, I guess he is. Sasori is his first crush though, so I'm not sure.' Hidan shrugged his shoulders. 'I wish he would find himself a nice guy or girl. He does deserve someone, but not Sasori. That guy is too old for Deidara and it would be way too creepy.'

Itachi nodded and the bell rang right then. Students were getting up and walking towards their next class. Hidan did the same, leaving his tray on the table. 'But does this Sasori even know Deidara likes him?'

'Don't know. Never seen him in class. I don't have art class, so you tell me when you see him.' Hidan waved at him before walking off, leaving Itachi rather dumbstruck. Well, he now knew Hidan and Deidara weren't together and he was glad they weren't, but finding out that Deidara had a crush on his teacher didn't make him feel so good. He really needed to meet the guy and see with his own eyes what they were like around each other. Maybe this Sasori was the reason why Deidara was so happy.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

And the next chapter will of course be Sasori's art class;) Found it fitting, but there will be no SasoDei! No references whatsoever! And I don't know who Hidan's booty call is;) Didn't have anyone in mind, so you can make someone up!

Let me know what you think^^


	4. Yes, brat

Introducing Sasori! Sorry it took me so long, but had some troubles in my private life, so wasn't too motivated to write... I hope this chapter makes up for it a bit!

And thanks for all the reviews. I'm so glad you all like this idea so much and I hope this will keep you entertained for as long as it lasts!The reviews really made me happy and got me through the had period a bit better:) So another thanks for that!

As for Hidan's booty call, I heard some suggestions of who she might be and I don't really care. So it can be either Sakura, Ino or Karin, you can tell me who you prefer. It can also be someone else of course, but the sluttyness must be believable;)

...

Itachi walked into the classroom. Immediately he noticed the difference between a normal classroom and this classroom. The desks were made out of wood and all of them had pencils and stuff standing on it. That wasn't even the strangest thing and neither was the disturbing paintings hanging from the wall which had explosions or dead bodies on them. No the most disturbing thing were the wooden puppets standing in the corner, completely dressed and the female puppets even wore make-up. Someone must be kind of obsessed with them.

Itachi then glanced at the tables that were still available and noticed Deidara sitting alone, drawing stuff on a piece of paper. The blonde never looked up, so wouldn't wave Itachi over even if he wanted to. Still Itachi was too curious to know about this crush that Deidara was supposed to have on his teacher, so he walked over to the seat next to the blonde and sat down next to him. His eyes went to the paper and saw lots of colors all forming a big explosion. Well, he knew now whose drawings were on the wall here. Maybe the teacher liked him more than Hidan had thought.

Deidara was still busy drawing when the door closed with a bam. Immediately the blue eyes shot up and watched the teacher walk in. Itachi was also looking, but not as admiring. The teacher seemed to be very young still, he looked even younger than they did, but he must be older. He was also very short and he had fiery red hair. The dull look on his face didn't make him seem very interesting. Itachi didn't see what was so likeable about the guy, but maybe he had a nice personality.

A tanned hand shot up and Deidara almost bounced up and down in his chair to get the teacher's attention. Lazily the muddy brown eyes went towards Deidara, sighing as he noticed who it was. 'Yes, brat?' the guy said. Itachi couldn't believe the teacher just called one of his students', brat! That was insulting and so not fine.

Deidara seemed to ignore it though. _Master Sasori, I already did some work for the project. Can you take a look at it for me?_ he asked, scribbled on his board. Itachi raised an eyebrow then at Deidara. So he did call the teacher master and even by his first name. This was all so strange and even the fact that the teacher walked towards Deidara and took a look at the drawing he made. Usually they just had to wait until they had to turn it in.

'Brat, this is the same as always,' Sasori said annoyed. 'You should widen your perspective and not focus on explosions of colors. Try to make something more calming. Maybe draw humans for once.' The teacher turned again and walked towards the front of the class. He just sat down in his desk chair and went through some of his papers. The other students seem to get to work right away, knowing what they had to do. Again Deidara's hand shot up in the air and Itachi wondered what he wanted to ask now. 'What now, brat?' Sasori asked, not even looking up from his desk.

Again something was scribbled on the board. _Master, we have a new student, _it said with an arrow pointing to Itachi. The raven rolled his eyes, but the muddy brown eyes then landed on him. He shifted in his chair, not liking how the lazy eyes stared at him.

Sasori turned back to his desk and went through his papers again, taking one out of the stack. 'Itachi Uchiha, I see. You will be paired with the brat since your grades are too low. He might be able to help you,' he said, the paper going down again and his hands folding together. 'Brat, I think you will get him everything he needs?' It was said in a question, but Sasori didn't even wait for the answer. Deidara nodded nonetheless.

The blonde got out a notebook from his back and started writing down a lot now. He ripped the paper out and gave it to Itachi.

_The project consists of four different kinds of art pieces. We need to make a big painting, a poem, a statue and something you can make up yourself. It needs to be inventive though. All of the art pieces need to have something in common, like a subject. I already picked a subject, so you have to deal with my vision._

Itachi looked up at Deidara who was drawing in the notebook now. The blue eyes slowly looked up and gave him a nod to see if Itachi had understood. The raven nodded back, but hadn't finished the whole paper yet. There was some sort of schedule on it as well.

_Painting: Tuesday and Thursday _

_Poem: can you write?_

_Statue: Saturday_

_Other: Come to my house on Friday and I'll show you_

Black eyes went to Deidara again, studying his face. He pointed towards the schedule, asking for a better explanation. The blonde nodded and grabbed the paper, scribbling stuff behind it. They would work on the painting on Tuesday and Thursday and Deidara wanted to do that at Itachi's place. He would need to ask his father, but the house should be big enough for it. Deidara was also asking if Itachi could write the poem since the blonde didn't really have a way with words. Itachi nodded, saying he would try. The statue would be worked on every Saturday and other was self explanatory once Itachi had seen it. He was getting curious to what it was now.

Deidara scribbled something new on his white board again. _Tomorrow it's Tuesday, so after school we will go back to your place? _ Itachi nodded, knowing he had to ask his father tonight then. Maybe he should just ask his mother and let her deal with it. She knew how to play his father better than he knew.

Deidara was studying Itachi's face carefully. He found it strange that Itachi had sat down beside him in the beginning of the lesson, but he didn't mind much now. At least he didn't get a glare anymore or weird threats. Maybe the raven had started to like him or maybe Hidan threatened him instead. It was probably the latter.

His blue eyes went to the front of the class again, his eyes landing on Sasori. Immediately he felt sick, his stomach churning. Why did Sasori make him feel this weird? It wasn't fair! Especially since Sasori knew Deidara liked him. It had earned him the nickname brat, because Sasori didn't want to say his real name anymore, saying it would make the crush even worse. Deidara thought he was just being called brat, because Sasori wanted to tease him. It would be in the teacher's nature.

Sasori's eyes glided up from his desk again and landed on Itachi, staring at him for quite some time before looking over at Deidara. The blonde swallowed hard, feeling his heart rate go up. He cascaded his eyes down, looking at his drawing he suddenly hated. It was ugly and not even worth Sasori's time. How could he have been so stupid to actually show it to him? When he dared to look up again, he noticed Sasori staring at Itachi again. The raven didn't notice it, still studying the piece of paper Deidara had hadn't him.

Deidara felt a sting of jealousy, not really liking the fact that Sasori was actually staring at Itachi. What was so great about Itachi anyway? Maybe it was the low voice, sounding so velvety. Although Sasori hadn't heard it yet. Maybe the piercing black eyes that seemed to look right through you. No, Itachi hadn't even really looked at Sasori. Couldn't be the long black hair, since Deidara's hair was long as well, although not as well kept as Itachi's. There were a lot of things to like about Itachi, so maybe Sasori was right to stare at him.

Suddenly Itachi's eyes snapped up to Deidara, looking right into his blue eyes. Deidara felt himself wanting to look away, the piercing gaze scaring him a little. But still he kept looking back, keeping their eyes locked. Eventually the raven blinked, his eyes going down to the table before going back to the piece of paper. Somehow Deidara's heart rate had sped up even more and he couldn't help but wonder about what Itachi had thought about.

He kept looking at Itachi for almost the entire lesson, the bell shocking him out of his thoughts. First Deidara just sat there, his thoughts now jumbling together. He had always looked at Sasori when he was in art class, but now he was actually looking at Itachi. This was all so strange… When he found the class empty, even Itachi had left, he quickly stuffed everything in his bag and sprinted off. What he hadn't expected was Sasori calling something out to him.

'He's a good looking guy, brat and he seemed to be interested in you. Maybe you should go for him instead of me,' the redhead said, glancing at Deidara out of the corner of his eye. Of course Deidara couldn't respond quickly to him, so he kept silent, just nodding at Sasori's words.

What Deidara never had known was that Sasori did care about him, but not in the way the brat wanted. When he found out Deidara had a crush in him, he knew he had gotten too close to his student. He had taken the boy under his wing, motivating him to do more with art. Deidara just had that effect on people and he had sucked Sasori right in. But Sasori knew he couldn't keep treating him like his friend or his son for that matter. That's when the insults started and he started to push the blonde away. Not the right way to approach it and Sasori wasn't even sure it helped. Deidara was now clinging even more to him, doing work beforehand and wanting his help.

But the way Itachi had looked at Deidara for a moment, the black eyes sparkling a bit, Sasori knew that it might change now. Itachi's report didn't say very good things about the raven and maybe he would be a bad influence on Deidara, but that was not something Sasori believed. Deidara could change everybody and he could certainly change a miserable student like Itachi. Sasori had seen to how many different schools the boy had gone to and he knew it had nothing to do with him getting expelled. He just moved a lot.

Sasori would hope the best for them and he smiled softly when he saw that Itachi had waited for Deidara outside of the classroom, walking with him to the next class.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Sasori was sweeter than you thought he was, right?^^ Let me know what you think and you'll get loads of love!


	5. You're a nice guy

So I made Naruto Deidara's brother and Minato and Kushina will be his parents just to make it easier for myself and of course they can play the sweetest parents ever and that was what I wanted as well^^ Naruto is only mentioned in this chapter.

Now enjoy the chapter. I hope you all love Mikoto as much as I do!

...

It was Tuesday already and today Deidara would go home with Itachi. Deidara always walked to school, but now he got to sit in Itachi's pretty car, although the blonde couldn't care less. He was happy enough with being driven. Itachi was fidgeting behind the steering wheel. He had asked his father if they could use a room to paint in and his father had raised an eyebrow before slowly nodding yes. Then he got a lecture for not ruining their carpet and they better clean everything up after they were done. Yeah, they got to work in the garage where no one ever came, so Itachi didn't understand why his father made such a big deal out of it.

Itachi glanced to the side at Deidara who was looking out of the window with a soft smile on his face. Itachi wondered what he was thinking about, but asking now would be a little awkward. They weren't really friends, they just worked together and had a shared friend. They were a little closer now than when they first met, but not that close, right? Itachi wasn't sure anymore. He didn't mind Deidara's company anymore. He kind of liked the silence Deidara brought and since Deidara wasn't so down, he also lightened the mood. Even Itachi felt a little better when Deidara was around.

The raven pulled up on their driveway and drove the long length all the way to their house. Deidara's eyes widened and he stared in awe at the house. Yes, it was big and the space was so unnecessary. Most rooms would never be decorated since they would've left already by then. Itachi hated the house already and he only had lived there for a week or something. He didn't really remember.

As soon as the car stopped moving, Deidara jumped out of the car and stared at the gigantic house. Slowly he turned towards Itachi and started pointing at the house in an exaggerated way. Itachi chuckled softly at Deidara's face, liking how the blonde was smiling.

Itachi then started walking towards the house, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Deidara was following. Deidara was still looking up at the house, his eyes going up higher and higher as he walked after Itachi. Again the raven chuckled, suddenly finding Deidara very cute. In the spur of the moment, Itachi grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him further towards the house, not wanting to linger outside any longer. When they got to the door, Itachi turned and saw a huge blush on the blonde's face, blue eyes casted down. Then he realized he was still holding Deidara's hand and quickly let go of it, his own black eyes widened in shock. Why had he done that?

Hurriedly he opened the door, not looking at Deidara anymore. He was sure he now wore a blush of his own. Itachi took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack, Deidara followed suit. Out of the corner of his eyes Itachi looked at Deidara, wanting to know if the blonde still felt embarrassed, but he actually looked fine already. 'Want something to drink?' he then asked, seeing Deidara nod with a soft smile. Somehow those blue eyes sparkled again and Itachi loved it, but he wouldn't admit it any time soon.

Itachi walked over to the kitchen, pushing open the door and then keeping it open for Deidara. He noticed his mother standing behind the refrigerator, trying to pick something to drink for herself. 'Mother,' Itachi said, trying to get her attention. Mikoto stood straight up again and turned towards her son, a big smile on her face.

'Hey, sweetie. When did you get home?' she asked, then noticing someone else was in the kitchen as well. 'Oh, and who are you?'

Deidara looked a little uncomfortable since he couldn't answer her right away and grabbing his bag would be weird now. He shot Itachi a pleading look and the raven smirked back at Deidara as if to say, so you need me, huh? 'Mother, this is Deidara. He, uh, he doesn't have a voice, so he can't talk. We're doing an art project together.'

Mikoto shot Deidara a sad face which the blonde hated, but then a beautiful smile appeared again and somehow Deidara just had to love her. She seemed like such a sweet woman. 'Welcome to our home, Deidara. I'm Mikoto, Itachi's mother.' Deidara decided then that it was a good time to grab his board out of his bag so he could actually say something back.

_Thank you. You have a lovely home_, he scribbled on the board and held up for Mikoto to read. She giggled softly, a hand in front of her mouth as if to keep it in.

'Thank you, Deidara. I hadn't expected you to communicate like that. I thought you would speak in signs.' Deidara smiled broadly. It was his way of laughing and Itachi couldn't help but stare at it in awe.

Deidara scribbled something new on the board and Mikoto stood on her toes trying to see it before he finished writing. _I do speak in signs, but not many others do. It would be weird if I spoke in signs now since no one would understand ;)_

Mikoto giggled again, winking back at the emoticon he used. 'Very true, Deidara. Now I won't keep you two any longer. I'll get you something to drink. You go to the garage,' she said, turning to the fridge again.

'Thanks, mother,' Itachi said, getting out of the kitchen again. Deidara followed after waving goodbye to Itachi's mother. Such a lovely woman, he thought. Itachi guided Deidara towards the garage, going through several doors before they got there. A few cars filled the room, but it was so big that they had enough space to paint ten paintings. Deidara skipped to the place where there stood a canvas and placed his bag on the ground. He inspected everything they had and then nodded happily.

Itachi walked up next to him and saw him getting to work. Deidara placed some of his drawings on the side, using it as an example. He grabbed a pencil and started making an outline for the painting. Itachi just watched, his eyes following after the tanned delicate hand sliding over the canvas. Then he glanced at Deidara's face, seeing a little pink tongue sticking out of the corner of plump lips. Itachi had to blink once to keep other thoughts from happening. 'What do you want me to do?' he then asked awkwardly, a weird smile on his face.

Deidara raised an eyebrow, not understanding why Itachi was acting so weird suddenly. He pointed towards some bottles of paint and then started drawing again. Most of them were just weird scribbled lines, not really saying anything, but Deidara knew what they could become. Itachi just didn't. He grabbed the paint and some brushes and brought them over to the canvas. He looked at the drawing with a frown on his face. He really didn't know how this would become something real.

The blonde leaned back, watching his work and then smiled pleased. Then he made the mistake to look over to Itachi and noticed the frown. Immediately he felt insulted like the real artist he was. How could he not see what he meant! Itachi clearly was not an artist. Well, at least not the way Deidara was. But the way his eyes could look was almost like a piece of art. The reddish glance they had when he seemed angry or the soft dark blue they could hold when Itachi was smiling. They changed so many times.

Itachi then raised an eyebrow at Deidara, getting rather uncomfortable under the stare. 'What?' he asked and a huge blush spread on the blonde's face. He grabbed his board and scribbled a sort of lie on it. _You look a lot like your mother._

Itachi read it and smiled softly. 'You should see my little brother. He looks exactly like her. Even the very pale skin, but we do both have her black hair.'

Deidara kept watching Itachi's face and then sat down on a little stool that Itachi had put there before. Itachi took the other, thinking they would be talking some more. _What's your brother like? _Deidara had now scribbled on the board.

'If we have to believe the girls very handsome. Also a bit spoilt, but he works hard for the things he does want and he can be a very good friend,' Itachi answered with a smile. He did love his brother a lot.

_He sounds nice. What's his name?_

'Sasuke, after our grandfather. He's five years younger than me,' Itachi said. Deidara nodded at the statement and smiled back at him. The blonde didn't know what to say now, so he just stayed silent. 'What's your family like?' Itachi then suddenly asked.

Blue eyes shot up again and smiled broadly at Itachi. _My parents are great and my brother is a hyperactive kid who will take a bullet for the ones he loves. I love them a lot,_ Deidara had now written on his board.

'What's your brother's name?' Itachi then asked, smiling back at Deidara's sweet face. He really loved his family, didn't he?

_His name is Naruto and he's also five years younger than me. Maybe our brothers are in the same class?_

Itachi's eyes widened as he suddenly recognized the name. 'Yeah, I believe our brothers are in the same class. Sasuke has been whining about some guy named Naruto ever since we got here. Not sure if he likes your brother very much.'

Deidara smiled, his eyes twinkling in a laugh. _Naruto also has that effect on people, but once Sasuke gets to know him, he has to love my little brother. He's a bit of a brat, but can be the sweetest person ever. _

'A bit like you,' Itachi let slip out. As soon as he realized what he had said, his eyes widened and a huge blush spread on his pale cheeks. Deidara's eyes widened as well and his mouth hang open in shock. 'I mean, uhh, you are a nice guy,' Itachi tried to safe, but Deidara didn't buy it now. He would let it slide though since he still had to work with Itachi for weeks.

_You're a nice guy as well. Hidan was lucky that he got to know you._

Itachi smiled softly now, his eyes casted down to the ground. 'Thank you and I'm glad I get to know you now.' Deidara's eyes widened again and then a smile formed on his lips. They stayed silent for a while, realizing they just became friends or something like that at least. Itachi still felt a weird itch as if he wanted to do something and it got worse when he looked at Deidara's plump lips, but he didn't recognize what it was. He ignored the feeling for now and helped Deidara up to get to painting. They painted the whole afternoon, Itachi telling the voiceless Deidara the biggest stories. Even more than he ever told Hidan.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Wasn't the ending sort of sweet? Like Itachi can ever resist sweet Deidara...

I haven't decided if I want hints of SasuNaru in this story. They are 12 in this story, so I'm not sure if it would fit already... Maybe at like the end if I make an epilogue.

Let me know what you think of this little chapter!^^ and thank you for all the previous reviews! Much love


	6. Beautiful raven

So the beginning of this chapter was kind of inspired by a new song from Taylor Swift. Yes, I love her music. Yes, I've been listening to her cd. I just love her music and her stories inspire me to write my own, hence this sweet chapter. The song is Stay Stay Stay btw;)

Hope you will like this chapter! There is a surprise right at the end!

...

Itachi had been standing by the gate, waiting for Deidara. It was Friday now and he would finally see what Deidara had planned as extra for their art project. The blonde still wasn't here though and Itachi started to think that Deidara maybe already went home. Had he forgotten about it? Of course they didn't have their last class together. It would've been so much easier that way. But Deidara couldn't have forgotten about it. Deidara had even reminded him during lunch break. He didn't just stand Itachi up, right?

As Itachi was fidgeting against his car, still waiting for Deidara, Hidan walked towards him with a smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow. 'What crawled up your pants?' he said, chuckling along. Itachi just glared at him, not answering the weird question. Did he really look that bad? 'Fine, sweetheart. Deidara should be here any minute. He's in some sort of silly mood, so you better prepare yourself for that,' Hidan said, pointing towards Itachi. He didn't elaborate what kind of silly mood Deidara was in. What could the raven even expect?

It was then that Deidara came walking towards them, a big smile on his face, a twinkle in his blue eyes and earphones on. Hidan walked away before even saying goodbye to Deidara, the big smirk still on his face. Itachi didn't understand any of it. What kind of mood was Deidara in? Then the blonde was suddenly in front of him and he could hear a happy upbeat song playing in the background. Deidara grabbed Itachi's hands and pulled him into a dance, twirling around and bumping his hips playfully against Itachi. Quickly Itachi pulled his hands free, embarrassed by all the stares they were receiving, but Deidara just didn't care. He kept dancing, twirling over the pathway with this goofy smile on his face. 'Aren't we taking my car?' Itachi called after him, but that only earned him a death glare coming from said blonde.

So the only thing Itachi really could do was follow after the overly happy blonde. Soon they had reached a street without the many other students. Deidara danced his way next to Itachi again and fell into pace with him. Itachi couldn't help but smile softly at it, looking at how his hand almost touched Deidara's. Then suddenly the blonde turned towards him, the smile still plastered on his face, and he took one of the earphones out of his ear and handed it to Itachi. Carefully the raven put it in his own ear and started listening to the song. Still as upbeat as ever and when he listened to the lyrics he instantly got happy as well. There was something magical about this song.

Deidara then took Itachi's hand in his and waved them both back and forth. To continue his happy mood, he pulled Itachi onto a driveway and danced with him there. Itachi couldn't look away from the sparkling blue eyes. They were so happy and inviting. Way too soon Deidara stopped and walked towards the door, pulling the earphone out of Itachi's ear. He opened the door and twirled inside, Itachi following after him.

Deidara immediately went to another room after throwing his bag and coat on the ground in the hallway. Itachi felt a little insecure about that and decided to just hang is coat up on the coat rack. It was there, so why not use it? Carefully he followed after Deidara, glancing around the door of the other room which seemed to be the kitchen.

Itachi could see a blond man sitting across the kitchen table, clearly Deidara's father. He hadn't noticed his son yet though and to get his attention, Deidara slammed his hands down on the table, the broad smile again on his face. A bit startled the man looked up from his newspaper and then smiled back at Deidara. 'Hey, when did my boy get home?' he asked and immediately Deidara fired many hand sings his father's way. The man seemed to understand, but Itachi just stood there, flabbergasted. What the hell was Deidara even saying?

Then the man's blue eyes fell on Itachi and he raised an eyebrow, making Deidara turn to him as well. Deidara jumped towards him and pulled Itachi inside the room. He then motioned for the raven to actually introduce himself since he couldn't do it. Itachi slowly extended his hand, Deidara's father immediately grabbing it, and shook it. 'Itachi Uchiha, sir. Very nice to meet you,' he said plainly.

The man gave an understanding nod at his last name, knowing immediately whose son he was. 'Minato, Deidara's father, as you probably already saw,' he answered with a smile. He then turned towards his son again. 'Did you make up a sign for Itachi already?' Deidara shook his head, a huge blush spreading on his face. 'You are lying to me!' Minato said warningly. 'Come on, what is it.'

Embarrassed Deidara casted his eyes down at the floor, but raised his hands nonetheless. Curiously Itachi watched his hands move, but had no idea what they meant. They must've been words, but he didn't know them. Minato chuckled at the signs, giving his son a sweet smile.

'You can stop by more often, Itachi,' Minato then said, picking up his newspaper again. 'And you should show Itachi the sign you made for Hidan.'

Itachi didn't like the fact that they didn't explain the sign, but he couldn't choose between knowing what it meant or knowing what Hidan's name was. If Minato said he needed to know, then it must be something good, so eventually Itachi didn't say anything and waited for Deidara to do the sign. The blonde got into a weird stance, legs a bit apart and one hand extended forward. Then the other hand joined in, making a slapping motion. Itachi's eyes widened at the motion before laughing loudly. 'That fits him perfectly,' he said, still laughing. Hidan did love to slap ladies asses.

Deidara smiled broadly, expressing his way of laughing, his eyes holding a sparkle again. Oh, how Itachi had fallen in love with that sparkle. Minato was secretly staring at Itachi, seeing how much Itachi liked his son and he was happy he did. At least Deidara's hand sign fitted the boy.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a fiery red haired woman walked in, already ranting about something and walking over to her husband. He just hummed at her, still reading his newspaper and she didn't even seem to care. Then her green eyes fell on Deidara and she smiled broadly, immediately giving away where he got his smile from. She went to him and pulled him into a hug. 'You're home early,' she said loudly. 'You didn't get in trouble, right?'

Her son pushed her away and rolled his eyes, shaking no. Like he would ever get in trouble and he was right. He had never done anything wrong and he did that on purpose, but that would be explained to Itachi later on. More important now was that his mother hadn't even realized that Itachi was there, so with a hard push, she was send his way.

'Oh, hi! Hadn't seen you there. I'm Kushina,' she said happily. Itachi blinked at her a couple of times, not understanding why she was talking so loud. He was right there.

Itachi shook her extended hand first and then responded with, 'I'm Itachi Uchiha. Very nice to meet you.'

Kushina turned away from him, staring at her son. 'So, what's his sign?' she immediately asked. Was this something that Deidara did with every new person he got to know? He did the sign for his mother, blush on his face again and she immediately went into a that's-so-cute fit with a lot of awws. What the hell? He really needed to know what that sign meant now! But of course as soon as he wanted to ask, something interrupted him. The door slammed open again, letting a much smaller blond boy in.

'Why is it that every time I come home, everyone is in the kitchen?' the kid yelled out. Well, we know why the boy is so loud. Got that from his mother. Itachi was suddenly very glad that Deidara didn't have a voice and that he wasn't Minato. He would seriously go nuts if he had to stay in a house with so many yelling people. 'And who the hell are you?' the boy then asked rudely to Itachi.

As the boy walked on, Deidara slapped him against the back of his head. The boy whined something, but no one had to say he needed to apologize to me. The death glare his mother gave him helped and Deidara helping along made it all the better. Quickly the boy mumbled an apology and sat down next to his father on the kitchen table.

'Itachi,' he mumbled, kind of done with the introductions. The boy hadn't even given his own name yet, so why did he have to?

The boy nodded thoughtfully. 'Sasuke's brother, right? I'm Naruto,' he said. 'What's his sign?' he then asked Deidara, not even waiting for Itachi to answer his first question. Why was this sign so important to all of them? Did Deidara really want to talk that much about him? There wouldn't be another reason for them to know it, right? Deidara did the sign quickly this time, apparently even more embarrassed in front of his little brother. 'Beautiful raven? I don't get it,' Naruto said confused.

A huge blush spread on both teenage boys' cheeks. So Itachi was beautiful raven and Naruto just had to tell said beautiful raven. How in the world were they going work together now? Slowly Deidara glanced at Itachi out of the corner of his eyes, trying to see what the raven's reaction was, but all he could see was the blush and two black eyes widened to its max.

Everyone was shifting uncomfortably now except for unknowing little Naruto with the big mouth. Deidara could think of only one thing to make this better. Quickly he grabbed his father's newspaper and a pen that was lying around and scribbled something in the corner of an article. _Should we start our art project now?_

Itachi nodded, quickly making his way out of the kitchen. Deidara saw him leave, sadness staining his eyes now. 'You are such an idiot!' Kushina said to Naruto, also slapping him against the back of his head. 'Why'd you think Deidara calls him that in the first place? You better not have ruined this for him,' she said warningly. Deidara just rolled his eyes and followed after Itachi, thinking there was nothing to ruin in the first place.

He slammed the door close behind him, showing off his anger and disappointment. He sighed loudly before he was suddenly pushed against the wall and a pair of lips was against his. It was a hasty kiss and soon Itachi was walking away again towards the garden, already knowing Deidara would show him something there. But Deidara couldn't move yet, his legs all wobbly. That had been his first kiss! And he couldn't stop the butterflies from moving around!

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

This story is getting really fluffy right? Wasn't my intention in the first place, but I don't have any drama for this... Hope you all like it nonetheless!

Review, please:3


	7. True art

A little shorter again, but still holds enough I think... It was time for a little drama! This chapter actually wasn't planned like this, so the drama was different than what I wanted in the first place. Still I hope you like it. And this is the first story I actually use Dei's art!^^

...

After Deidara had a breather in the hallway, he slowly followed after Itachi. His legs still felt funny and he didn't trust them enough to run after Itachi and get his show going. He was really excited about showing the raven this, but he shouldn't look so flustered while doing so. Was he blushing?! He must look like a complete idiot. He walked out into the backyard, his hand still on his lips that were just touched. Yeah, he was definitely blushing now.

Itachi wasn't really looking at him, the black eyes focused on Deidara's chest. 'So what did you want to show me?' his deep velvety voice said. Why was Deidara thinking this way now? He liked his teacher, right? He had a crush on Sasori, not on this gorgeous man right in front of him. Why was Itachi so attractive? He was a ticking time bomb, so why would Deidara be attracted to him in the first place? He had proved he didn't like Deidara very much when he yelled at him.

Tanned hands started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, the blue eyes staring at a patch of grass right over Itachi's shoulder. He had forgotten about Itachi's question, so the black eyes slowly went up to Deidara's, wondering where the blonde's mind flew up to. When Deidara felt the eyes on him, his went up as well, their eyes locking. Embarrassed both of them looked away and to break the awkwardness, Deidara knew now that he should just show what his extra art project was.

Resolute he walked over to the garden table, a cloth covering whatever was under there. In a swift move he pulled the cloth off, knocking over almost everything that was under it. So much for looking cool. Thankfully nothing broke and Itachi didn't laugh at him. That would've taken the beauty out of his art. He mixed some of the stuff together that was on the table, shaking the bottle fiercely. Then he poured it into a little bag, tying it close and then holding it up before Itachi's eyes. The whole kiss was out of Deidara's mind now, a happy smile on his face. This was what he lived for, true beauty.

Itachi wasn't sure what the little bag was supposed to mean and lifted an eyebrow, a confused look on his face. He didn't say anything since Deidara was gesturing he had to wait for it. Quickly the blonde grabbed two pair of goggles from the table, handing one to Itachi. This confused the raven even more, but he put it on nonetheless. Deidara must have a good reason for him to wear one. Deidara's was already fastened on his head and he took a few steps away from Itachi. He pointed at the bag and then a few feet away. Itachi nodded his head like he understood even though he had no idea what was going to happen.

Deidara raised the little bag in the air and then threw it away with a hard throw. When it hit the ground a little further away, it exploded. Itachi's eyes closed tightly and his hands went up to his ears, trying to avoid the sound of reaching him. He had completely missed the whole explosion and what was supposed to be art in it. This was just a mad man at work here.

The other was reacting completely different. Clapping his hands, jumping up and down in joy. This was what art was about. A fleeting beauty, never the same and you have to be lucky enough to see it once. Happily he looked over at Itachi who was still crouched down and his smile disappeared right away. Hadn't he even seen it?

'What the hell did you do that for?' Itachi called out way too loudly, his hands still covering his ears, drowning out all the sounds. This was so unnecessary, blowing a whole in your garden or more like your parents' garden. 'You can't just blow stuff up,' he then commented, not noticing the pout on Deidara's face, soon joined by sad blue eyes. Then the raven did look up at Deidara, only seeing the blonde's retreating back as he ran back towards his house. 'Deidara, where are you going?' he called after him, but was only met with a slam of the door.

Bewildered Itachi stayed footed, unsure if he was supposed to follow Deidara now or wait until he got back out. He didn't even know why Deidara went inside. Maybe he was just getting something. Itachi waited for a few minutes, but when it took almost ten minutes for Deidara to come back out, he went looking for the blonde.

He opened the garden door, glancing around the silent hallway. Deidara didn't seem to be there, but Itachi couldn't just walk in and go looking through the house. That would be rude and he might stumble upon things he didn't want to see. He did step into the house again and walked through the hallway until he reached the kitchen door again. He could hear Deidara's parents talking behind, their laughs telling him it was an amusing conversation. It didn't seem like Deidara was there though.

Heavy footsteps came down the stairs right behind Itachi and he quickly turned, acting like he hadn't been listening to the conversation. He stared up in a pair of blue eyes. Naruto nodded at him, getting off the stairs and pushing passed Itachi. 'He's in his room. Second door to the right,' the blonde boy said, opening the kitchen door and joining the conversation his parents were having.

Itachi glanced up the stairs. He had to go there now. No choice left. Why had Deidara suddenly left for his room? Itachi didn't understand what was going on. Slowly he walked up the stairs, glancing through the hallway upstairs now. He could see a few doors, but his eyes went to the second right one, light coming from under it. Resolute he walked to it, determined to find out what the hell was going on.

He knocked on the door and then almost slapped himself in the face since Deidara couldn't tell him to come in. He just decided he could come in anyway, opening the door. He could see the blonde lying on his bed, face planted on his pillow. Itachi didn't get any reaction out of him. Not even when he sat beside him and gave his shoulder a soft shake. Itachi sighed softly, not knowing what he was supposed to do anymore. 'Deidara, you can't just keep ignoring me. I have no idea what's wrong.' Because apparently I did something wrong, he finished in his head.

Deidara crawled of his bed, walking over to his desk. He grabbed one of his white boards he had lying around the house and scribbled something on it. Without looking Itachi's way, he held the board op for him to read. _No one likes my art._ Was the only thing it said. Itachi didn't understand. What was his art then? The board was pulled away and wiped clean, so Deidara could scribble the next thing on it. _An explosion is fleeting and that is what art is supposed to look like. _

Itachi raised a questioning eyebrow. 'That explosion earlier is what you call art?' he asked unbelievably. That was just the weirdest thing ever. How could an explosion be art?

Deidara turned towards him, anger now written on his face. That was just the most insulting thing Itachi could've said. Of course the explosion was his art. It was what he was showing the raven in the first place and then that tone. At least pretend you understand. Deidara ripped a piece of paper out of a notebook and started writing a lot more down for Itachi to read. He would explain carefully why an explosion was art and why Itachi was a dumbass who didn't understand any of it. When he was done, he walked over to Itachi and pushed the piece of paper against his chest, letting the raven know he was still angry.

_An explosion is fleeting. It's all over in a matter of seconds. It's never the same. The colors are always different, the size, the sound. It's ever changing. Nothing is as beautiful as that. How it holds power, but is yet so small when you first create it. You are lucky to have seen it when it comes, since it won't be around for long. True art is an explosion._

Itachi brought the piece of paper down again, his eyes turned sad now. He didn't agree with Deidara per se, but he understood he had screwed this up. The blonde was very angry. He saw it in the short sentences and the pressure that was used on the pen when he wrote it. He had insulted Deidara without even meaning to, but he should've known. How could he have been so blind? The drawings that were all over the art room. They belonged to Deidara and apparently the teacher loved them. But Sasori hadn't agreed with Deidara's point of view on art. That was what Hidan had said before. Why hang all the drawings up in the first place.

The white board was raised again and Deidara wrote something new on it. _At least Sasori pretends to like my art._ Before the words really got through to Itachi, the board was smashed down back on the desk and Deidara was already out the door, running down the stairs and getting into the kitchen.

Itachi was still on the bed, staring after Deidara. Was this art thing really that bad? And then what he said last about Sasori. What was that supposed to mean really? That Sasori was better than him since he pretended to like his art? Itachi could pretend to like his art, but that didn't mean anything. He could try to like Deidara's art for real and be so much more than Sasori. That teacher didn't have the right to snatch Deidara away from him. Not after he had felt those soft luscious lips for real now. How he wanted to feel them again, tasting Deidara again. It had been so amazing, but so short. Fleeting almost, like Deidara's art. See, he could understand, he could understand perfectly.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Enough drama for this fluffy story? I will put some more in probably;)

Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!


	8. Drama queen

More drama and Sasori enters again. So, okay, some onesided SasoDei. It added some drama, so I put it in here!

Thank you all for the reviews. They motivate me to keep writing! Enjoy^^

...

Lunchtime on a Monday afternoon. Deidara hadn't spoken to Itachi ever since he had left the house that Friday. They were supposed to work on their art project, but apparently Deidara didn't think it was necessary. This doesn't mean Itachi hadn't tried, because he did. He had texted Deidara several times, he had called Deidara a few times, he had even stopped by at some point, but Naruto told him he couldn't get in. Itachi was really fed up with this. Deidara was just acting like a drama queen now. How could he even make this right if he isn't even allowed to talk to the blonde?

Of course Deidara also hadn't joined Hidan and him for lunch which got him in a fight with said friend. Hidan blamed him from the start when he noticed Deidara wasn't joining them. Yes, Deidara had gotten food from the cafeteria, but then proceeded to walk out of it and eat his food god knows where. Now he had to explain everything to Hidan and he really had wanted to avoid that. He just hadn't understood Deidara's art right away, but he understood it now.

As soon as Itachi had told Hidan the whole story, Hidan started laughing at him. 'You are stupid for talking about Deidara's art in a bad way. Do you have any idea what he did to me when I said I thought he was crazy? He grabbed his lunch tray and kept beating me with it until I admitted that his art was beautiful and I had to use the word beautiful,' he said, a chuckle lingering in his voice. 'That guy is nuts when it comes to his art, but we all just have to deal with it.'

Itachi banged his head on the cafeteria table, groaning softly. This was just so annoying. 'I do understand his art now, but he doesn't let me tell him. He's been avoiding me the whole weekend and I don't know what he expects me to do,' he mumbles against the table. It smells like disinfectant and moldy food and what is that written on it? _Lisa as a cheating whore!_ Okay, good to know. Itachi had no idea who Lisa was, but it's probably true.

Hidan laughs again and it annoys Itachi. How in the world was this going to help him? 'You know the fact that Deidara actually values your opinion so much, tells me he likes you a lot. I mean I only got beat up with a lunch tray, you're actually receiving the silence treatment which is pretty easy for him,' he adds in the end.

'Don't make fun of him,' Itachi mumbles to the table again. 'And if he likes me so much, then why doesn't he give me at least a way to make it up to him?' he asks, feeling desperate, but still sounding as if everything was alright.

Another chuckle fills the air and Itachi's fists tighten in his lap. 'Getting all protective over the little blonde. You must like him a lot too then,' Hidan says jokingly, but Itachi had enough. This wasn't funny and this really bothered Itachi. Why couldn't Hidan just help him?

Itachi stood up out of his chair and walked of resolute. He called back he was going to the bathroom. He just needed some time alone now, so he picked the quietest one out of the bunch during lunch break. Second floor in the back. He went in and checked the stalls to make sure no one was there. Thankfully the bathroom was completely empty. Itachi splashed some water in his face, looking up at his tired face. The lines on his face got deeper with the year. He started looking like his father.

With a sigh he closed his eyes and tried blocking out all the stressful thoughts out of his head.

* * *

Deidara didn't want to eat lunch with Hidan today. One of the reasons was that Itachi was also sitting at the table. Another reason was that Hidan would call him out on his dramatic reaction to this. He knew his friend would be right and that was what annoyed him the most. If he wanted to react in a dramatic way, then he would. He just wanted for Itachi to like his art…

No, Itachi didn't need to like his art. There was someone else who was open to his art and that was all Deidara needed. With his head held high he walked through the hallway, aiming for a certain classroom. He knew his favorite teacher didn't eat lunch with the other teachers, because he hated them all. Deidara smiled softly as he looked through the strip of glass in the door. Sasori was sitting at his desk, grading some papers. A soft knock on the door made the muddy brown eyes look up and Deidara couldn't help but blush. Of course he still had a crush on his teacher.

Sasori sighed softly and then waved for Deidara to come in, his eyes already on the papers in front of him. Silently Deidara walked in, sitting on the chair opposite of Sasori's desk. He placed the tray of food on it and grabbed a sandwich. While glancing around the room he started eating it, happy Sasori didn't mind him being here.

'It's been a while since you last ate your lunch here,' Sasori commented, not looking up at the blonde. When Sasori first started teaching here, Deidara also was new to this school. He pitied the small fragile blonde who didn't have any friends. Sasori cared for the kid as if it was his own son and he had been glad that Deidara had finally made a friend and Hidan had been very good for him. Protected Deidara from every possible danger there was. Deidara didn't come to lunch with him anywhere and Sasori was glad Deidara didn't need to have lunch with him.

Deidara slowly swallowed the last bite of his sandwich, his blue eyes not daring to look up at Sasori. The redhead knew something was up now that he was back again. The blonde reached down for his small whiteboard and scribbled something on it. _Just been so long. I thought it would be nice._

Sasori raised an eyebrow. Deidara was lying, but Sasori wasn't one to press on. He wasn't the one to pull out the blonde's secrets of he didn't want to. Sasori glanced up at the tray and noticed another sandwich. Of course it was meant for him. Deidara always brought him some food. Without a word he grabbed it and took a bite, grading another drawing. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Deidara smiling softly. 'Brat, why aren't you having lunch with your friends?' Okay, so he was asking now, but he only asked because the smile didn't mean anything good.

A sigh left Deidara's lips as he stood up. He didn't like the question. He didn't want to answer the question. Deidara walked around the desk and glanced down at the papers. He was stalling with answering, but Sasori wouldn't let him. An arm went over the drawings and the muddy brown eyes locked with his. Deidara shuffled his feet, leaning his hip against the desk. He grabbed a note and a pen that were in reach and scribbled something down. _I just didn't feel like spending time with them today._

'What could they possibly have done to you, brat?' Sasori said a bit annoyed. What kind of excuse was that? The blue eyes turned angry and the look Sasori received told him Deidara wasn't going to answer his question any time soon. With a sigh Sasori turned his desk chair towards Deidara to talk to him easier. 'Come on, brat. It can't be that bad. Hidan has been your friend for years and I really thought Itachi and you were getting along great.'

Deidara crumbled up the piece of paper in his hand. Well, apparently Itachi and he weren't getting along that great. Itachi just didn't understand him and he just didn't want to explain himself. He grabbed another note and scribbled something new on it. _They don't understand me. You do!_

Sasori frowned. What was this all about? What in the world did he understand and Deidara's friends didn't? He didn't have a lot of time to think about it, because suddenly Deidara was leaning over him. Sasori tried leaning back in his chair, wanting to get away from Deidara, but that was as far as he could get. The voiceless boy leaned further down and suddenly his lips were on Sasori's. Quickly the redhead pushed him away, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He could see the hurt in Deidara's blue eyes, but that was just wrong on so many levels. 'Deidara, there are many reasons why you can't kiss me. For starters it's very illegal and I could go to jail for this. Then we have the reason that I don't feel the same about you. But the biggest reason is that I am actually married,' Sasori said, trying to reason with the blonde.

A tear fell from the blue eyes and before Sasori could say or do anything else, Deidara already had run from the room. Door after door flashed beside him, but he was aiming for the end of the hallway. Just one place where he would be safe right now.

* * *

Suddenly the door was slammed open and quickly Itachi opened his eyes. In the door was Deidara, tear streaks on his face. Itachi wasn't sure how to react to it since they hadn't spoken in days and Deidara had been mad at him.

But Itachi didn't have to react. As soon as Deidara noticed who the other person was in the bathroom, he flung himself in Itachi's arms. His head on the raven's shoulder while he cried his eyes out. Of course Itachi didn't understand why Deidara was crying, his black shirt getting soaked with salty tears. Deidara did know why he was crying. Sasori was married? When, how, why? It felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest. Sasori had understood him, but now Deidara wasn't so sure anymore.

Two tanned hands went up and fisted Itachi's shirt, pulling the raven even closer. Itachi's eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. Deidara needed to be comforted now, so that was what he was going to do. His hands coiled around the blonde's waist and held him close. The crying was weird, no real noises coming out of Deidara's mouth. Only the sniffs of his nose made it clear Deidara was really crying. And Deidara couldn't even tell Itachi why he was crying. The blonde hadn't brought his backpack with him and neither had Itachi. How was Itachi going to help now?

The raven sighed. 'I really should learn sign language, so we can communicate without your little board,' he murmured in Deidara's hair.

The sniffing suddenly stopped and Deidara pushed himself off Itachi's chest. The fists kept him in place though, so Itachi wasn't going anywhere. The blue eyes stared deeply into Itachi's black ones and the raven wondered what Deidara was doing. Itachi had to blink a few times, noticing how sparkling those blue eyes looked due to the tears. It was really beautiful and somehow it was pulling him towards the blonde.

Soft lips were suddenly on his and without thinking he responded to the kiss. This was certainly not what Itachi had expected. He wanted to be friends with Deidara again, but this was even better. He liked those soft lips and now they were even moving back against his. He had no idea how long they had been kissing, but at some point Deidara broke the kiss and shyly looked away. It made Itachi smile and lean in for another kiss, but he only got a peck on the lips this time. Itachi was okay with that, because the next moment Deidara was holding his hand and pulling him out of the bathroom.

They walked back to Sasori's classroom and Deidara was getting a little nervous. He made sure that he never let go of Itachi's hand. Only when they had reached the classroom and he had placed Itachi in the doorway so he could see what Deidara was doing, dared he let go of the pale hand. Without meeting Sasori's eyes he grabbed his bag and got back out, quickly entwining his fingers with Itachi's again.

'I'm sorry,' Sasori whispered Deidara's way and the blonde gave him a slight nod, letting Sasori know that he knew Sasori was sorry and that it was okay. He had Itachi now and there was no way Deidara was letting go of him.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Awww... Right? Nah, I'm not done with the drama. Don't worry;) Hope you enjoyed this^^

Review maybe?


	9. Married

Sorry it took me so long x.x I was just exhausted all week... I'm not sure if this chapter is even a little entertaining, but I do have a little surprise in this;)

Enjoy!

...

Lunch break wasn't over yet and Deidara and Itachi both walked back to the table where Hidan was still sitting at. But Hidan wasn't alone anymore. The weird skanky girlfriend was back. And apparently Hidan was really enjoying how she was latching onto him like some sort of leech. Both of their faces scrunched up in disgust as they saw how the girl's move was all over Hidan's face. That could not be enjoyable…

Itachi guided Deidara towards the table and sat down on one of the benches, Deidara sitting next to him and grabbing hold of his arm. He really didn't like that girl and especially not when she was acting like a whore. Itachi glanced down at Deidara, but the blonde wasn't looking back at him, his blue eyes focused on the couple on the other side of the table. When the kiss finally ended, Deidara shyly hit his face in Itachi's chest, avoiding the others as much as possible.

'I thought you two weren't talking?' Hidan asked both of them, an eyebrow raised in the air at the way Deidara was clinging onto Itachi, but the smirk said enough. Of course Hidan immediately caught on on what was happening here and he liked it a lot. His two best friends getting along like this was just great and Deidara finally stopped thinking about Sasori now.

Deidara still didn't look at Hidan, so Itachi had to answer. 'Yeah, we are talking again,' he said plainly, not wanting to explain any further. His arm coiled around the blonde's waist, pulling him closer in a protective matter. He didn't like how the girl was staring at them both and especially not at how she was looking at Deidara. What was her problem?

'Well, I am glad you are back to being friends…' He said the last word suggestively, knowing Itachi and Deidara were more than just friends. He lifted the girl a little higher up on his lap, getting a little more comfortable and Itachi didn't even want to know why. 'Now we can just hang out, just the three of us and do fun stuff,' he continued, relaxing a little and looking up at his skanky girlfriend. She was still staring at them with a weird look on her face.

Carefully Deidara dared to look at Hidan and the girl again, peeking at them. Now he finally saw the foul look he got from the girl, the expression recognized immediately. What was her problem with him? His hold tightened around Itachi, making the raven look down at him. Itachi leaned down, whispering in Deidara's ear so no one else would hear him. 'Are you okay?' he asked softy, his black eyes capturing blue ones. The blonde shook his head in response, his hold on Itachi's shirt tightening. Itachi sighed. He really didn't know how to handle this, so his just wrapped both of his arms around Deidara and pulled him close. 'I wish I knew sign language already, so you could just tell me quickly,' he said, feeling very defeated.

Blue eyes looked up at him again, an unreadable look on his face. Quickly he turned, grabbing his white board out of his bag and scribbled something on it. _Would you really learn sign language for me?_ It said, Deidara looking up at him with curious eyes now. This was something very new to Deidara. No one had ever learned sign language for him except his family and even Naruto sometimes failed at it still.

A blush spread on Itachi's face and he glanced away from Deidara when he responded. He hadn't noticed that even Hidan was staring at him, wanting to know the answer as badly as Deidara wanted. He had never even thought about learning sign language and Itachi just thought he should after knowing the blonde only for a little while. What they had must be more special than Hidan thought at first.

'Yeah, uhh, I mean if we stay, uhh, friends, I think I should learn sign language, right?' The black eyes went back to Deidara, wanting to know what his answer to the question was. The blonde's blue eyes snapped down, thinking about what Itachi had said. There was something he didn't really like about the question, so he scribbled down one single word on the white board.

_Friends? _It said and Itachi blinked at it once, a soft smile forming on his lips. He didn't want to say it out loud, so he just scribbled something in front of the word, changing it and then turned it towards Deidara, so only he could see it. _Boyfriends._

A big smile formed on Deidara's luscious lips and he threw his arms around Itachi's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. This kind of shocked Itachi since they were out in the open of a public high school and who knows what they would think of it. But those lips were so soft and he couldn't help but respond to them. And then he heard a puking sound, getting their attention.

Both stared at the skanky girl, seeing her disgusted face and how she still made throwing up noises. Even Hidan was staring at her as if she had gone mad. 'What the hell is your problem?' Hidan asked her unbelievably.

The girl turned towards him. 'So you are okay with this? Two guys kissing right in front of everyone? I just think it's disgusting and they should do that somewhere where they don't bother anyone with it.' Itachi was so mad right now and really wanted to attack the woman. How dare she talk like that while she was the biggest skank of the whole school?

Hidan pushed her off his lap and shot her a sickened look. 'You are seriously judging them for kissing in public while you did much worse stuff in public? You wanted to blow me right in the hallway in front of everyone just moments ago. You are one sick woman,' Hidan shot her. This was just insane. How dare she even talk about his friends this way? What was her problem? Hidan only was her boyfriend, because she put out. He got laid enough when he was with her, but that was over. He valued his friends a lot more.

'So you are okay with your friends being gay? I mean who knows how long Deidara has been after you? I bet every time he looked at you, he was thinking very different things.' Okay, this woman was seriously bizarre.

Just at that moment Sasori came walking towards them, wanting to give something back to Deidara, but he just caught the last bit that the girl said. The redhead stared at her for a moment, a blank expression on his face. The girl knew she was caught and didn't dare to say anything more now a teacher was present. 'Miss, do you have a problem with homosexuality?' Sasori asked, cocking his head to the side in a curious matter.

The girl shook her head, her porn blond hair sweeping from left to right. Deidara was sure it would fall off due to using too much bleach. And of course she would say now she didn't have a problem with gays now that a teacher was with them.

Sasori nodded, his brown eyes looking away from her. 'Good, because I wanted to invite my husband to the dance party the school is having next week and I don't want him to be uncomfortable.' He shot her a sweet fake smile. 'You see, he's a little shy, so I can't have anyone saying bad things to him. I want him to enjoy the party.'

Deidara almost fell out of his chair when he heard the word husband. When Sasori had said he was married, the blonde just assumed it was a woman. But Sasori was actually married to a guy?! He needed to know more about this. How long had they been married? Did Deidara actually ever have a chance then? So many questions needed to be answered.

And then Itachi asked the first question for him. 'I didn't know you were married, sir. What's his name?' Itachi held a certain gleam in his black eyes, liking the fact that Sasori was married. Now Deidara surely couldn't be attracted to Sasori anymore. He wouldn't want to break up a marriage.

Sasori glanced at Itachi and his brown eyes then went to Deidara, smiling at the how they were still holding onto each other. 'Yes, we've been married for about three years now. His name is Nagato and I met him many years ago in my high school years. So don't ever let little girls who don't understand what you feel for each other get between you two. I am the living example that it can work out just fine.' He nodded at them one more time before walking off, getting ready for his next class, leaving the whole table completely flabbergasted.

The girl broke the silence to everyone's displeasure. 'Well, that was unexpected. What an asshole,' she stated and no one really hard words to respond. Hidan's responds was good enough for them all. He just pushed her off the bench and set her out of the group. He didn't need a girlfriend like that, didn't matter how often she put out for him.

'Well, I'll have to find myself a new girlfriend now, but what's up with Sasori being married?' Hidan asked, trying to lighten the mood and it worked. They all broke down in laughs, well Itachi and Hidan did since Deidara couldn't really, but his face showed off how much he enjoyed this. 'Did you know he was gay?' Hidan then asked unbelievably, glancing at the other two.

Deidara shook his head, still a wide smile on his face. Itachi chuckled again. 'I think no one really knew at this school, but everyone will know next week at the party. I'm very curious to what this husband of his looks like though.' Itachi glanced down at Deidara and the blonde was nodding his head vigorously. They all wanted to know that. Who would Sasori be attracted to? They had been together for such a long time as well.

The thought made Itachi blush. They were together since high school and are still happily married as far as the raven could tell. Now that Deidara and he were sort of together, he wondered if they would actually manage to stay that long together. He certainly hoped so, but that was just a feeling for now. It could all still change.

But now he just wanted to kiss Deidara, so he leaned down again, capturing those soft lips into another long kiss. He didn't care if anyone saw it now. They had someone on their side now and it wasn't something to be ashamed of, right? Maybe he would tell his father later, when he was like married to Deidara already and decided to move to the other end of the country.

Just forget about your father and kiss him, idiot. And so Itachi did for as long as the lunch break still took.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

That last sentence was so lame that it made me laugh!

And you are probably all wondering why Nagato? I'm not sure... I just really started to like him and I want to develop his character a little more. He seems like the perfect shy uke, right? Maybe that's just me...

I think the next chapter will be the party, so I will time skip a little;)

Review maybe?


	10. Getting ready

It was currently very crowded in Deidara's bedroom. Everyone had gathered there to get ready for the party, but the blonde didn't really mind. He was in front of his mirror, fixing his hair as best as he could. Hidan was sitting on his bed, making comments about the fact he was fixing his hair and then laughing hysterically at it. Sometimes he really wished he could have fast comebacks and shut Hidan the hell up, but this way he could ignore it even better. There were some benefits to not being able to talk and it's not like Deidara really knows any better.

Itachi was rummaging through his closet, picking out an outfit for Deidara to wear. The blonde wasn't sure why Itachi wanted to pick his clothes, but he didn't really mind. It was nice of Itachi to do something like that and while the raven was picking out clothes, his little brother was actually teaching him some signs. Deidara did have to step in from time to time, making sure Itachi wasn't learning some different words… Naruto could be such a brat.

His parents also checked on them like every ten minutes and Deidara would just glare at them, forcing them to leave again, but of course they stayed. It was already bad enough they teased him with having a boyfriend when Itachi wasn't around, but the aws his mom was letting out every time they were a little closer to each other was just embarrassing. He even threatened them through sign language, but then Naruto translated it for Itachi, which made it even more embarrassing. Deidara just wanted to get out of here and get to the damn party!

Two arms coiled around Deidara's waist and he could feel someone's hot breath on his neck. Couldn't be anyone else besides Itachi. Their eyes met in the mirror and Deidara couldn't help but smile back shyly. It still felt so weird to suddenly have a boyfriend, but he definitely liked it.

'Got your outfit ready,' Itachi said softly. He turned Deidara around and held up a dark blue jeans and a purple t-shirt with some sort of fun print on it. Deidara didn't remember ever buying it, but it looked good. He took the clothes from Itachi and then pointed to the door, signaling that he would go change in the bathroom. He definitely wasn't going to change in front of all these people. Hidan would just make fun of him, Naruto would definitely join in and what would Itachi even think? That would make the whole situation way too uncomfortable and with his luck, right at that moment his parents would walk in as well. So no thank you, the bathroom would be fine.

When he finally got his clothes on and had checked if his hair still looked good, he was ready. But then his eyes fell on his mother's make-up bag. He had tried out the eyeliner before and actually liked the way it looked on him, but would the others think the same? He decided to just go for it and drew a line around his eyes. He checked it for smudges, but actually liked the outcome.

A soft knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts and before he could react, the door was already opened. Had he seriously not locked the door? Thankfully it was only Itachi and he stayed in the doorway, leaning against the door post. The dark eyes looked him up and down and then settled on his face. 'You look good,' Itachi said softly, smiling at Deidara. 'I like the line around your eyes. Really makes them pop out.'

Itachi motioned for Deidara to come closer and shyly the blonde did, leaning his body against Itachi's. Arms were wrapped around him again and he sighed in content. He really did feel good and he was glad he got some alone time with Itachi now. Unfortunately he had forgotten his white board, so he couldn't talk with him.

'I've learned a lot of signs today, so soon you can actually talk to me,' Itachi said, lifting Deidara's head so they were looking at each other. 'Naruto says I'm a natural,' he ended. This only made Deidara roll his eyes and then shooting Itachi a skeptical look. Naruto could say a lot of things, but he definitely wasn't the best teacher since he still messed up a lot of times. The raven just chuckled at Deidara's reaction, not commenting on it any further.

Deidara kept looking up at Itachi, unsure of what to do now. He was still being held, so he couldn't just walk away and get back into his room. He didn't even really want to. So he just put his own arms around Itachi's neck and pulled him a little closer. Itachi immediately knew what he wanted and planted a soft kiss on Deidara's lips. They just stood there for a while, their lips moving over each other, their tongues massaging the others. Both boys were so focused on each other and the kiss they shared, that they hadn't heard someone coming up behind them.

'Aww, you two are just too damn cute together,' Deidara heard his mother say and with wide eyes he pulled away from Itachi and glanced over the raven's shoulder. Not only was his mom there, but also his dad and his little brother and of course Hidan with the biggest grin on his face. A huge blush spread on Deidara's face and quickly he completely stepped away from Itachi.

Itachi turned and smirked at the group. 'Great way to ruin the mood,' he commented and he was glad when Deidara's father started laughing along. It was something he would never see his own father do. He really felt at home in this place, unlike he ever felt in the homes he had lived in with his own family. Now he just has to think of a way to tell his family that he was now dating a guy. Hopefully they would be just as happy as Deidara's parents, but he knew it was a long shot.

Then Itachi got pushed out of the door way and he earned a glare from Deidara. He softly kissed the blonde on his cheek and then pulled him out of the bathroom, towards the stairs down. It was so easy to get Deidara smiling again, because now he knew they were about to go.

Happily Deidara ran down the stairs, jumping up and down at the bottom, waiting for the rest to come as well. Itachi was the first one downstairs as well and then Hidan joined them. Minato was going to take them to the school and would pick them up as well. Itachi could've driven them, but Minato thought this would be safer. He knew what things could happen at these school parties. Booze would be brought in by other students and this way he could keep an eye on them when they got back. He definitely didn't want a drunk Itachi behind the wheel.

As soon as the front door was opened, Deidara ran out it, towards the car. He didn't have to shout shotgun, he just was the first to arrive at the car, hence taken the front seat. Hidan chuckled at the sight of the happy blonde, nudging Itachi against his arm. 'You are in for some dancing tonight, man. Deidara just loves to dance at these kinds of occasions and as his boyfriend you are screwed,' Hidan said with a grin.

Itachi could only smile at the comment, not really minding dancing with Deidara at all. 'Well, at least I have a dance partner. What about you?' Itachi responded sarcastically, referring to his recent single life.

Hidan grumbled something under his breath and gave Itachi a friendly push. Hidan didn't really like the single life since he wasn't getting laid anymore, but knowing Hidan he wouldn't be single for long. There were always girls after him. Itachi had no idea what the girls really saw in him since he could be kind of a jerk, but the guy was sort of handsome. Not Itachi's type, but handsome. Probably a good thing that Hidan wasn't gay since he might have gotten to Deidara before Itachi had then.

'By the way, I'm really glad you two are together now. I knew you two would become friends eventually, but this is even better. I've never seen him happier.' They had reached the car and Hidan stopped Itachi from getting in to say this. Itachi could see Minato's eyes on them, following the conversation as best as he could. Itachi understood Minato wanted to hear, but this made it a little uncomfortable.

'Thank you. It's been a while since I've felt this happy. Better than my home situation,' Itachi eventually said, shooting Hidan a knowing smile. He knew all about his family and the moving and all the other stuff.

With a nod and a pat on the shoulder Hidan got in the car. That's when Itachi's and Minato's eyes met and with a soft smile, Minato stepped in the car as well. At least Itachi had given the right answer, so he felt okay getting in the car.

The drive wasn't too long and soon they arrived. The parking lot was crowded with students, some indeed drinking already. Deidara didn't care about them at all, only staring at the lights coming out of the school building. He signed something at his father and then jumped out of the car, the door slamming closed behind him. Hidan just chuckled and got out right after him, not wanting to let Deidara get alone inside.

Minato then turned around to look at Itachi. The silence was killing and Itachi shifted a bit under the gaze of the blue eyed man. 'If it gets pretty late tonight, you can always stay at our place. It might not be a good time to disturb your family at those odd hours and we have a guestroom available,' Minato said, a smile forming on his lips again.

Itachi was stunned. He definitely hadn't expected that and somehow he found himself accepting the offer. Of course he wanted to stay with the happy family, feeling real family love for the first time. He loved the house and liked spending time there. Feeling rather numb he got out of the car, immediately an arm latching on to his. It pulled him out of his thoughts and he saw his blonde smiling up at him. Another reason why he would be delighted to stay with them. Now he could spend the whole Saturday with his boyfriend.

They got in line and after flashing their student cards they got in the school, immediately aiming for the cafeteria where the party was. Loud music met them on their way there and Deidara started walking faster and faster the closer they got. He just wanted to get on that dance floor. Itachi was forced to come with since the blonde was still holding on tight. But when they actually got there and Deidara was about to get on the dance floor, Itachi stopped him.

'First we get a drink,' Itachi commented, pulling Deidara right back to the long table where punch and other stuff was standing on. Itachi reached for the red punch, but was stopped by a man standing beside it.

He looked up at a thin looking man with blood red hair that covered up one of his grey eyes. 'I wouldn't drink that if you aren't planning on getting drunk,' the guy spoke with a soft smile. Itachi had no idea who this guy was and if he was even a teacher at this school, but the look Deidara shot him told him he was definitely not a teacher here.

The grey eyes went to Deidara, as if he was at least expecting an answer out of one of the two and they had been awfully quiet. 'S-sorry, thanks for the warning. We were definitely not planning on getting drunk. And Deidara has no voice, so he can't say something back.' Itachi shot the guy an apologetic look, but the grey eyes were widened and again focused on Deidara.

'Oh my, Sasori has told me so much about you. Glad to finally meet you Deidara. I'm Nagato, Sasori's husband.'

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

And how will Deidara react to that?

Review maybe?


	11. Dinner invite

This is seriously one of the fluffiest stories I ever wrote. I'm not sure if there even is a real plot, but it is still fun to write. I do have a nice ending planned, but as it is going now, that won't be here any time soon. Hope the readers won't mind that?

...

A pale hand was extended Deidara's way and the blonde eyed it wearily. Eventually he took it and shook Nagato's hand, a soft smile playing on his lips. The guy seemed nice and at least he knew Sasori had been talking about him. That should mean he wasn't just a student. Deidara's blue eyes then slid towards Itachi, nodding at him to introduce himself to Nagato as well.

Itachi's eyes narrowed a little at Deidara, wondering what he had been thinking about. But Deidara's face didn't show anything, so he just turned to Nagato and shook his hand as well. 'Itachi Uchiha, nice to meet you Nagato,' he said politely, bowing a bit for the older man. Something his father had taught him. Always bow for the ones who are older and therefore worth more than you. It didn't make sense to him, but he could never quite stop it.

'Nice to meet you as well. Are you also in Sasori's class?' Nagato asked, setting a plastic cup against his lips and taking a sip of his drink. The grey eyes followed Deidara when the blonde decided to step closer and attach himself to Itachi's arm. He had wondered before if they were together, but now he had enough proof. Sasori had mentioned something about a guy liking Deidara, so this must be him. He couldn't help but give them a sad smile, knowing how hard their life could be. He was happy for them of course, because finding someone is just the best feeling there is. Nagato still couldn't imagine a life without Sasori.

Itachi didn't see the smile and only answered his question with a small yes, but Deidara had seen it. He always read people better than most others, but he didn't understand why they got the sad smile. He had been looking at their joined hands, so was there something wrong with them being together? Had Sasori said something about it? He was sure Sasori had approved of them being together in a way by defending them. Too bad he couldn't just ask what was going on, so instead he put a little space between Itachi and himself.

His hands went up as he tried to think of a way to ask a question. He hadn't brought his board since he hadn't had a place to keep it. He thoughtful look crept up his face as he pointed at Nagato. Then he formed a little heart with his hands and ended it with motioning towards the whole room as to say 'where?' It had been a difficult task and he had no idea if he even made sense, but he certainly hoped so.

Nagato looked very confused, having no idea what Deidara had meant by that. Fortunately there was someone who did and he was currently chuckling, finding Deidara very funny. The blonde gave him a soft push, pretending he was very annoyed, but even he could see that he had looked pretty dumb. 'What Deidara meant to ask was, where is Sasori?' Itachi said, still looking at Deidara with a big smile on his face.

A small blush crept up on the redhead's face and it confused the two boys. Why was Nagato blushing? The question hadn't been that weird, had it? 'I actually have no idea. That's why I stayed here out of everybody's way. I'm not really good at talking to strangers,' he said shyly, gaze shot downwards.

'But you are talking to us right now?' Itachi asked confused and Deidara nodded, agreeing with the question.

The grey eyes looked up at them again, a small shy smile forming on his lips. 'Yeah, well. It kind of felt like I know Deidara since Sasori talks about him a lot, so that made it less scary. I was kind of curious who Deidara really was actually. He talks so fatherly about you, you know,' he directed to the blonde.

Deidara was stunned. He hadn't expected to hear that. Fatherly? Well, that was certainly something else than he previously wanted. That actually made it kind of creepy. Nagato was still watching him, waiting for Deidara to respond in any way, but Deidara just didn't know how. Desperately he looked at Itachi, but he was at loss as well.

Nagato saw the exchange of looks and knew that this wouldn't work. 'Uhm, okay. I know you can't answer me, so I will just ask you a weird question you just have to answer by nodding yes or shaking no. Would you like to have dinner at our place sometime? I would really like to get to know you and see how sweet you really are.' The redhead shot him a soft smile, hoping it would encourage Deidara a bit.

Blue eyes widened at the question and a huge blush spread on his face when he heard the word sweet. So Sasori found him sweet as well. He quickly nodded his head and then clung to Itachi again, burying his face into the crook of Itachi's neck.

A soft laugh escaped the redhead's lips as he looked at Deidara's reaction. 'Okay, you are indeed very cute and I must say you two look really good together,' he complimented and in reaction to it Itachi's wrapped his arms around Deidara and held him even closer. Nagato was now looking at the raven's face, deciding something else. 'Itachi, would you join us for dinner then. I'm sure Sasori would like to know more about you now you are dating Deidara.'

'I would love to,' Itachi stammered, his eyes widened a little. He was never invited over for dinner anywhere, being the so called rotten one of the family. Maybe it was a little weird that this was his teacher's house, but he still liked the offer.

Suddenly another redhead joined them, but he only had eye for Nagato. His arm coiled around the slightly taller redhead and he looked up in the soft grey eyes. 'I have been looking for you everywhere. Please stay close to me as of now. I don't like losing you in this crowd,' Sasori said, glaring at the crowded dance floor.

Nagato smiled softly and leaned down for a kiss which Sasori answered gladly. Itachi and Deidara stood beside them a bit awkwardly, no idea how to handle this kind of situation. You never really wanted to see your teacher kiss someone, didn't matter who it was or how well you knew them. It was just plain weird. Thankfully Nagato realized this in time. He broke the kiss and made Sasori look at the two boys in front of them.

'I invited these two over for dinner,' he stated, smiling down at his partner.

Sasori blushed a little when he noticed Itachi and Deidara. This was very awkward and he wished he had known this sooner. 'Oh, okay,' he responded. 'When?'

'We hadn't discussed that yet, so that would be the next step,' Nagato said, serious expression now in his face and determined to pick a date. Nagato offered a day which Sasori responded to with a no, then Sasori came with a day and Nagato said no and this went on and on for a while. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the scene, finding it very strange how they talked about this. Deidara on the other hand found it endearing. How they talked about their daily businesses and how they also still did stuff without the other. Apparently Nagato did some sort of Origami course with a friend of his.

Sasori suddenly turned towards them again. It appeared that they had come to a conclusion. 'Can you two make Wednesday next week. I'll pick you up after school and we can go to our house together?' he offered and Deidara glanced at Itachi for approval. His parents wouldn't mind, but he wasn't sure about Itachi's parents.

'That should be fine for us both. We will be there,' Itachi said, nodding at Sasori.

They all nodded in conclusion and then the awkwardness crept back. They all stood there unsure of what to look at. Eventually Deidara started pulling on Itachi's arm, wanting to get to the dance floor already. They both waved goodbye at the happy couple and finally made it to the dance floor. Screw the drinks, Deidara wanted to dance!

Hidan had already found himself a new lady and was latched onto her, well more to her back side. He was grinding his hips against her and she didn't seem to mind at all. Deidara just rolled his eyes at the smirk and the thumbs up and turned back towards Itachi. The raven really had no idea how to dance properly, so he hoped Deidara would help him out.

And Deidara of course was happy to help. He wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and pulled the raven close. Two pale hands were placed on his hips and now Deidara started moving to the music, making Itachi move along. They just slow danced to every song that came on and somehow Deidara didn't really care. Usually he danced like a crazy person the whole night which gave Hidan a good laugh, but now he just wanted to dance with Itachi.

The blonde laid his head on Itachi's shoulder and gazed over the dance floor. His eyes fell on a couple still standing by the table filled with drinks. Nagato had his arms wrapped around Sasori's neck just like Deidara had around Itachi's. First Deidara found it a sweet image, how they were softly kissing each other and the smiles present on their faces. But then he started following Sasori's hands and saw that they weren't innocently placed on Nagato's hips, but actually went all the way to the back and were positioned on Nagato's… Quickly he looked away, embarrassed of what he had just seen.

Itachi's arms tightened a little around Deidara as he folded them around Deidara's back. He had missed the whole scene Deidara had just witnessed and was unaware of how awkward the blonde currently felt. 'You know your father offered for me to spend the night at your house tonight,' he murmured, slowly swaying to the music still.

Deidara leaned back a little, shooting Itachi a bewildered look. Sleeping at his place? That didn't mean something else right? Because he surely didn't want that. Then Itachi should just sleep at his own place.

'He said you had a spare room where I could stay, so I thought it was a good idea,' Itachi continued, oblivious to Deidara's inner turmoil. 'That way we can spend the whole day together tomorrow as well. I thought maybe we could do something together. Go to the movies or something?'

That was when Deidara finally understood Itachi. Thankfully his boyfriend wasn't that much of a perv. He was also Hidan's friend, so it wouldn't be that weird if he was. Deidara was sure that if Hidan had been his boyfriend that he had tried smooth talking his way into Deidara's bed already. He was very glad that Hidan was in no way interested in him.

In response he smiled at Itachi and then pulled him into a kiss. They both melted into the kiss, their tongues swiping through each other's mouths. Deidara liked being this close to the raven and wished this moment never had to end. Of course he heard Hidan's stupid remarks, but as usual it was easy to ignore. Like he had anything to say with that blond bimbo attached to his face.

Okay, maybe the remarks were getting on his nerves now. Deidara broke the kiss and took a step away from Itachi. He felt a bit dizzy due to the kiss. He had to shake his head to be able to see clearly again. Wow, that had been one hell of a kiss. He signed home at Itachi, hoping the raven knew that sign already. Fortunately he did and as their hands found the other's, they quickly made their way to the door. Deidara texted his dad to come and get them, but now they still had about fifteen minutes to kill. Of course they already found a good way to spend their time together.

Soon their lips joined together again.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

I was recently browsing the net for some nice ItaDei pictures and there really are some nice ones out there and for a ItaDei fangirl as myself that is really nice of course. And now I want a picture like that as my profile picture, you know to show of my love for them a bit more. But because I totally can't draw anything like that, I have to ask someone else for a nice picture. So because I want to skip the whole looking for a good picture part and then asking, I would like to ask if any of my lovely readers owns a nice square ItaDei picture and if they would share them with me? Of course I would promote you on my profile and I will tell in every ItaDei story I am currently working on who the picture was made by, so I hope that would be enough credit. I understand you want to be credited for your work, I also want that. So for whoever was still reading this long bit, can someone help me out?^^ I would love you so much if you got a beautiful picture for me!

And let me know what you thought of this kissy chapter


	12. Nothing against your will

So it has been a very long time, hasn't it? And you can all thank one of the lovely guest reviews I got today. It was so cute, I needed to write something for that person! And if you are lucky, I will write for When I met you tomorrow! Just wish I knew who you were, because it means a lot to hear something like that... So thank you.

And I am sorry for me being gone for such a long time. I've been going through some heartbreak and it took the will away to write. I can only hope it will stay this time... Hopefully you all still love this fluffy story and this chapter is a pretty light one, that's why I updated this one first. When I met you will have a heavy update:P I hope you will all enjoy this chapter!

...

Lips were attached to one another again and hands had sneaked under clothes, trying to get a feel of the other's naked skin. For now Deidara didn't mind much, but he didn't want to go further than this. It just felt really nice to have Itachi's pale skin under the palm of his hand… And he could tell Itachi was enjoying it as well with the way the raven was pressing him against the school wall, abusing his lips as much as he could. Something else also told Deidara that Itachi really enjoyed their little private time together, but he chose to ignore that.

It wasn't long before headlights of a car lit up the school grounds, putting the kissing couple in the spotlight. Immediately Deidara pushed Itachi off him, not wanting his dad to see what had just happened. Of course it was hard to hide with the red bruised lips and the flushed faces, but still it was better for his father to not see it happening. It was embarrassing enough they had to straighten out their clothes. Itachi didn't really seem to mind though and just pulled Deidara along by his wrist towards the car. Why was this guy so cool? Deidara sometimes really felt like a complete loser next to his boyfriend. Itachi was just so collected and didn't seem to care about anything… Except maybe about him. The thought alone put a smile on Deidara's face.

Itachi opened the door for Deidara and let the blonde slide in first on the backseat couch. After that he sat down himself and put on his seatbelt. Needed to make a good impression in front of Deidara's father.

'I'm assuming this means Hidan is walking home?' Minato asked, glancing over his shoulder at the two teens.

Immediately Deidara put his hands up and started signing profanities about one certain silver haired male, while his eyebrows were furrowed in anger and his blue eyes were darkening by the second. Carefully Itachi started pushing Deidara's hands back down, placing them in the blonde's lap. He already knew all those words since Naruto thought it would be funny to start there. This didn't mean he didn't agree with Deidara, but it would be better if his dad didn't get to see all those words he used for Hidan. It was a lost cause though since Deidara always used those signs for Hidan.

The older blonde turned back around and started the car. 'Got it,' he only responded with and drove them back home.

All stayed completely silent. The only sounds filling the car were caused by the car itself. Of course Deidara just couldn't say something anyway and Itachi just enjoyed the quietness while still holding the blonde's hands. It wasn't an awkward silence and no one really seemed to mind. It was already pretty late and Minato just wanted to go to bed after this. Kushina had already left him an hour ago to sleep and he couldn't wait to follow her. Hopefully Naruto would be in bed already as well, because otherwise he needed to send the kid to bed. It wasn't like he wasn't allowed to stay up long, but Naruto just always forgot to actually go to sleep after midnight. Once he walked in on him playing videogames at seven in the morning. Very fine if he hadn't stayed awake all night…

The car pulled up on the driveway, waking the two teens up out of their light slumber. Itachi immediately got out, but it took some time before Deidara actually managed to climb out of the car as well. Car rides just always made him so sleepy. Minato was staring up at the house, focusing on one of the windows where the lights were still on. Naruto's room. He would first need to deal with that…

Deidara didn't pay any attention to his surroundings. He just leaned against Itachi's warm body and let the raven guide him to the house and up the stairs. Minato waved at them, saying he would lock up before going upstairs as well.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Deidara glanced up at Itachi. The raven would need some pyjamas… This time Deidara grabbed Itachi by the wrist and guided him towards his own room. He pointed at his bed telling Itachi to sit down on it while he went for his closet, rummaging through it for something nice to sleep in. The only thing he could find was a shirt that was too big for him, so should fit Itachi fine. He held it up and handed it to Itachi with a sweet smile on his face.

A perfectly shaped black eyebrow was raised in a question, wondering what Deidara wanted from him. And the only response he got to that was Deidara motioning to him to do something with the shirt with an annoyed look on the blonde's face. So Itachi started undressing, keeping only his boxers on and pulled on the white t-shirt. It really hugged his body tightly, but would be comfortable enough to sleep in.

When Itachi turned back to Deidara to show he was done changing, he was met with an almost naked blonde. Deidara paid no attention to him as he grabbed a pair of pyjama pants and pulled it on, keeping his torso bare. Itachi was at a loss of words, not having expected to see his boyfriend in only his boxers for a brief moment. He did like the sight of the naked chest though and how the bit of tan actually went all the way down. Itachi really liked the bit of colour on Deidara's body.

Deidara turned completely towards Itachi and then noticed his boyfriend staring at him like some kind of idiot. He waved his hand in front of Itachi's eyes, hoping this would make him snap out of it and luckily it did. With a roll of the eyes Deidara then pulled the raven towards the bathroom, pointing at a toothbrush for Itachi there and grabbing his own.

They brushed their teeth in silence, for as much as that was possible of course. But they kept shooting each other sneaky glances through the mirror above the sink. Smiles were exchanged and soon Itachi's hands shot towards Deidara's side and tickled him. The blonde doubled over, trying to get away from Itachi, but it was already too late. He found himself in Itachi's arms only a minute later. Deidara tried pushing him off, but of course the raven was much stronger than him. With a sigh Deidara gave up, leaning his head back against Itachi's shoulder while he lazily kept brushing his teeth.

Itachi had to release the blonde at some point, both of them needing to spit out their toothpaste. And the blonde also quickly wiped the make-up off his face, leaving his face completely bare again as well.

But soon Deidara found himself back in Itachi arms, his bare back pressed against the soft t-shirt and a smirking raven lingering right above his shoulder. Awkwardly Itachi made them walk back out of the bathroom, making Deidara smile once more. Itachi saw this as their time to part since he had to sleep in the guest room, so he wrapped his arms a little tighter around the blonde and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

'Where's the guestroom?'

Sparkling blue eyes go up to look at Itachi, blinking once to let the question actually get through to him and then Deidara realised he didn't want Itachi to leave his side yet. He just wanted to keep the raven around, just for now.

Before Itachi could even comprehend it, he was already pulled inside of Deidara's room, the blonde standing against the closed door to keep the raven there. With a smile Deidara hoped Itachi would understand what he wanted and it was answered by one of Itachi's soft smiles.

The raven sat down on the bed, patting beside him for Deidara to join, but the blonde had other plans first. He ran to his desk and grabbed his brush, combing out his long blond hair so it wouldn't be a complete mess in the morning. When it looked sleek enough and he could easily pull his fingers through the long locks, Deidara thought he was ready. With his hair around him like a veil Deidara walked back to the bed and Itachi, only to find the raven staring at him again. This time he snapped out of it himself though.

'You look so beautiful,' Itachi whispered, still staring at his boyfriend.

With a huge blush on his face Deidara sat down on the bed, but started pushing Itachi backwards on it, wanting to get under the blankets instead. When Itachi finally got the hint, they both crawled under them and faced each other. They both were smiling again, really appearing like some love sick puppies and they probably were anyway.

Deidara brought his hand up and wiped away a strong black lock of hair from Itachi's face, letting his thumb linger a little longer on the soft pale cheek. It just felt nice touching the raven even if it was such a small gesture.

It made Itachi scoot a little closer to Deidara, wanting to feel some more of that body heat and when the blonde noticed that, he did the same thing. Soon they had their arms wrapped around each other again, Deidara's arms around Itachi's neck and Itachi's arms around Deidara's waist. The raven pulled Deidara a little closer, entangling their legs together. The blonde couldn't resist now and leaned in for a kiss, closing his eyes while he did so.

The kiss didn't seem very special. No battling tongues, no chests heaving due to a lack of oxygen. It just seemed lazy and slow, but both really enjoyed it nonetheless. It felt like it was more than something lust filled, wanting to feel more of each other. This felt real.

Itachi soon felt the need to do more and followed his instincts by slowly pushing Deidara down on the bed while getting on top of him. This was when the blonde realised they were going too far. He wasn't ready for this and it wouldn't matter how badly Itachi wanted it. Deidara would still say no or sign no.

Deidara placed his hand on Itachi's chest and carefully pushed him away, breaking the kiss in the process. It took Itachi some time to realise what happened as he kept staring down at Deidara with darkened eyes. With a few blinks of the eyes he slowly pushed himself off Deidara and flopped down beside the blonde. Of course Deidara still felt guilty, especially after Itachi hadn't said a word anymore and he didn't know what to do now. It wasn't like he could easily ask if everything was alright between them, having no voice and all. His hands reached for the sheets and he started fumbling with it, showing off the awkward feeling he was having.

Of course the raven noticed and he sighed softly after a smile spread across his face. 'It's okay, Dei. I'm not going to pressure you into something you don't want. You are much more special than that.'

Slowly Deidara turned back to Itachi and stared at him a bit unbelieving, but as he saw that Itachi really meant what he said, a smile broke out on his face again. He crawled back towards Itachi and snuggled up against him, placing his head on Itachi's chest. He listened to Itachi's steady heartbeat and took comfort out of it. When he noticed it was lulling him to sleep, he leaned up and gave Itachi a quick kiss on the lips to let him know he was going to bed. But when he wanted to lie back down, something stopped him. His blue eyes were still focused on Itachi's face and the raven actually raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what was going on in the blonde's mind.

Deidara brought his hands up and quickly signed something, hoping Itachi wouldn't know the meaning of it and then indeed laid back down on Itachi's chest. When Itachi didn't reply, he was happy, because that must've meant the raven didn't know what it means. And as Deidara closed his eyes, ready to finally sleep, Itachi did respond.

'I love you too, Dei.'

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you all think and thank you for sticking with this story. I really hope I can make it up to all of you in some way...

I love you all


	13. Family

A quicker update than you are even used to before I disappeared and I know I should've updated other chapter stories, but this is written for those guest reviewers who think I do not wish to talk to you all. Yes, this is written for you out there and you know I am talking about you. I want to talk to you, thank you personally for all the sweet words! Because you mean a lot to me. You make me write and this is an example for this. So please go make an account and make one writer so happy! I would love to talk to you all! And otherwise find me on tumblr. It's on my profile somewhere!

And yaoi4ever guest reviewer, you are so much awesomer than me!

Now read on! Some emotions in this chapter actually, it's a miracle! XD

...

A soft light was peeking through little holes left open by the curtain, signalling it was morning already. Deidara hated it when light shone through his curtains, wanting it to be as dark as it could be in his room. He slept better then and could actually sleep in, unlike now. Annoyed he opened one bright blue eyes, staring daggers at one of the gaps that was aiming a sunbeam right in his face. He moved a little in his spot and only then noticed he was not touching his mattress, but something else that was a little harder to the touch and also a lot warmer. His eyes widened a little as he remembered what had happened last night and he swallowed heavily, hoping Itachi didn't notice he was up already.

'Morning, sunshine,' Itachi said softly, noticing by the movements Deidara made that the blonde was up. He found the nickname fitting, seeing that his blond hair did remind him of the sun and that it seemed to be a beautiful day outside as well. Time to get out and do something, Itachi thought.

Deidara turned his head to Itachi, a lazy expression on his face as he had already forgotten why this moment should be awkward. No one called him sunshine and got away with it. He poked the raven against his forehead and then quickly crawled off Itachi and stepped out of bed. His hand went to the back as he lazily scratched his behind, pulling his pyjama pants just that little lower to give Itachi a nice peek. The raven definitely didn't mind, but he didn't think Deidara would be such a tease, even if the blonde wasn't aware of this fact.

While Itachi watched Deidara move through his room, the blonde was fixing his hair. Brushing it once again and then putting it in a messy bun on top of his head. Itachi had never thought about doing something different with his hair. He always just put it in a ponytail and be done with it. So much easier than what Deidara must go through every morning, but of course Deidara also had the hair to show off now.

When Deidara had found a sweater to cover up his torso he turned around and signed _food _to Itachi, knowing the raven wouldn't know breakfast yet, but Naruto definitely taught him food. It was like one of the most important things in Naruto's life, especially if it was ramen. Itachi probably knew ramen as well.

Itachi wouldn't be asked a second time, quickly jumping out of bed and pulling on his clothes he had worn yesterday. He was probably a bit overdressed, but he hadn't brought any other clothes, so it just had to do.

He followed after Deidara who was already halfway down the stairs and almost ran into Minato there. The male shot Deidara a look and the blonde quickly went downstairs, seeing it as a warning. Yes, Minato wanted to talk to Itachi in private for a moment and the raven was already scared of what was about to come. He hadn't done anything wrong as far as he knew, but he wasn't a parent. Minato could be angry about a lot of things. Even that he had caught them kissing on the school grounds. This might be very bad.

Minato waved Itachi a little away from the stairway, knowing at least Deidara was listening in to their conversation if they stayed there, but he was pretty sure Naruto was there to support his son and if he knew his wife well enough, which he does, she would be standing right next to them. Sometimes he really felt like he was the only parent in this house.

'Yesterday I invited you to spend the night here, because I trusted you,' he started, looking up at the ceiling for a moment, before glaring right back into those deep dark orbs. 'But today I find out you spend the night in my son's room while I clearly stated there was a spare room available.' He then threateningly stepped forward, getting right in Itachi's personal space. His voice turned into a mere whisper, but it was enough to get the message across. 'If I find out you forced my son into anything he doesn't want, I'll be sure to make you pay. No one touches my son without permission. Do I make myself clear?'

Itachi's eyes had widened a bit at the accusations, knowing it wasn't strange what Minato was thinking, but really nothing had happened. It was Deidara who had invited him in his bed in the first place and they hadn't done anything but sleep. 'Sir, you do not need to worry. I would never force Deidara into anything. We only slept, nothing more. We just didn't want to leave each other's side after the great evening we had together,' Itachi said honestly, his cheeks flushing a slight red. He had never been so forward with his feelings, although he hadn't really said anything. It just already meant a lot to him.

Minato stayed silent for a moment and just stared at Itachi. Slowly a smile broke out on his lips and he placed his hand on the raven's shoulder. 'I knew I could trust you. Deidara always did know who the good guys were, so I guess I should trust my son and therefore trust you.' Before Itachi could respond, Minato was already walking towards the stairs and went the first few steps down. For a moment he glanced back, a sad smile on his face. 'At some point the time comes where a father needs to let go of his son and let the boy live his own life.'

When the oldest blonde came down, Deidara jumped in front of him, a worried expression on his face. Itachi followed right behind Minato and bright blue eyes shot from his father to the raven and back to his father again. Both shot him a smile and at that Deidara let out a relieved sigh, glad nothing bad had happened and Itachi wasn't chased out of the house or something. It had happened before, so it wasn't such a strange thought, but that had been Hidan and he had been chased out by his mother… Because he had said something about his whorish girlfriend which hadn't been so friendly. It had been totally deserved of course.

'Breakfast ready?' Minato then asked happily, gaining a glare from Deidara who still didn't really trust this whole situation. Everything might seem alright, but the fact still remained that his father thought it was necessary to talk to his boyfriend. Quickly Deidara got to Itachi and clung to his arm, dragging the raven to the kitchen where breakfast was served already, shooting yet another glare over his shoulder at his father.

Itachi was a bit confused by it all, because there was definitely being something exchanged between the two blondes and that got even clearer when they started signing stuff each other at lightning speed. Itachi could definitely not keep up, but Naruto, who was sitting beside him at the kitchen table, chuckled under his breath from time to time.

Out of nowhere Kushina suddenly appeared and softly laid her hand on Itachi's shoulder, almost like Minato had done. This just felt a little more comforting than the other time. 'Just let them talk this all through and eat something. Minato needs to be put in his place sometimes and not get involved in Deidara's life too much.' She walked away again, stirring in a pan that was still sitting on the stove.

It was all just hard to ignore when the fight was right in front of you, but you had no idea what they were saying to each other. It was like two people talking in a foreign language and you could only pick up a few words you knew, but they didn't make any sense as long as you didn't know the context. And the worst part is when they say your name and you know they are talking about you, but you have no idea what they are saying. Somewhere you do still need to know and you keep listening in. Some words you try to guess what they mean, because they stop by more often and at some point you do understand or at least you think you do.

'I'm sorry, I don't want to sound rude,' Itachi suddenly spoke up, getting the attention of everyone in the room. Naruto has a big smile on his face, liking where this was going even more. Little sadist. Kushina rolled her eyes and turned back to the stove. She had warned the boy. But the other two were just staring at him, daring Itachi to get involved. 'But I think it's good Minato checked on me like that, because you can't trust just anyone and I know Deidara wouldn't bring someone home that he didn't trust. But having someone care enough about you that they actually make sure, it means a lot to me. My parents wouldn't give a damn who I take home and if I get into trouble, we just move and forget about the whole thing. You should cherish these protective moments as long as they are there.'

The room stayed completely silent and even the smile had left Naruto's lips. This was the most personal thing Itachi had shared with them all, actually saying that his family doesn't care. How should someone respond to that when you don't even have an idea what it would be like. The only thing Deidara thought about doing was signing an apology to his father and then quickly making his way to his own chair at the kitchen table, sitting beside Itachi on his other side.

Deidara felt like doing more than just this, but even if he could speak, he wouldn't know what to say. Deidara always lived a protected life and always felt loved, but he started to understand that Itachi really had nothing of that all. It were just the little signals the raven let on sometimes. Even at those first moments they had seen each other where Itachi had told him he didn't deserve to be happy. It was only because Itachi wasn't happy and Itachi couldn't be with someone who was happy. Itachi had liked him from the very beginning, but just didn't admit it.

Slowly the blonde leaned towards Itachi and wrapped his arms around the raven's body, pulling him in a tight hug. He didn't have to say anything, because Itachi would understand. And as the raven buried his face in Deidara's long hair, sighing softly at the comforting feeling, Deidara knew he would make Itachi happy, even if it was the last thing he would do. And he also knew he wouldn't be alone in this mission.

Minato placed his hand on Itachi's back, Kushina put her arms around both boys and hugged them and Naruto squeezed himself between this all, getting between Deidara and Itachi and smiling up at them. Itachi wasn't alone anymore.

And as the raven was forced to pull away from Deidara and show off his teary eyes, he could still only smile. Deidara looked a bit worried, because he hadn't expected to see tears. Itachi was such a strong person. 'I'm not alone anymore, am I?' Itachi asked carefully and a knowing sweet smile spread on Deidara's face as he only shook his head in response.

With a big smile Itachi pulled Deidara towards him again, forcing Naruto to leave them, and kissed him. 'I love you so much, Dei. Thank you for everything,' he said aloud, making sure they all felt spoken to even if he only addressed Deidara. He had to thank them all for so much, but mostly for feeling loved.

The whole day would be spend together, as a real family and Itachi couldn't remember a time he had been happier than this.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

You know this story is way too fluffy don't you think? Maybe that's why some of you read this one and When I met you as well, because it's like the complete opposite... But I hope you can also see that in both stories I am trying to say things I believe in and I hope they both make a difference, even if it's just a little.

Thank you all for reading again and I still love all of you. Now let me show it properly and make an account damnit! ;)

And now I am going to advertise a new forum I am a member/moderator of. It's a fantasy rp and a lot of work went in it before we started it and it got launched yesterday, so many characters are still available. It would be awesome if some of you would join! (yes, you too guests!) This is the link and I hope it will work properly: forum/Naruto-Shippuden-Fantasy-RP/128497/ (paste this behind the mainpage link) Please just take a look and see if you like it. There is a lot of information there, but that should actually make it all easier! OCs are also allowed!


	14. NOT A REAL CHAPTER, SORRY!

Hello lovely readers of this story. You will hate me once you realise this is not exactly an update of the story, but I have a question for you guys and it is kind of important to me! I could've waited until I updated again, but I believe some of you don't read the notes and maybe more of you will now ^^ And I just can't wait for the answer and I don't have much time to write this week :P Why? Because tomorrow is my birthday! Irrelevant, so I will continue.

So I was emailing with the writer who wants to help me get one of my stories published, which is Dutch, so no you haven't read it and it's not fanfiction anyway. But I asked her what she thought of writing a book where the main character was gay and she thought it was a good idea. So I have been thinking about it a bit and thought well this story seems quite popular and I also believe it has potential. I will change it a bit and add some more drama, because 300 pages with only fluff will bore people to death, but the idea in general can really work, right?

What I am actually trying to ask is, would you be willing to spend money on this story and do you think others will like the idea as well?

So if you could answer me in a review or just send me a pm, I would love you to death! Even if it's a note saying it won't be a good idea, because I want to write something that's actually worth while. If I am going to do this, a lot more time will go into this and yeah, don't want to waste it of course XD I'm definitely considering writing it in English, so I will all keep you posted on how it goes, but it will probably be a while before I even start ;) Want to get the first book published first!

Let me know what you think! Come on, it's my birthday tomorrow *makes cute face*

Love you guys!


	15. Forbidden

I'm going to apologise for the very very very long wait... I've been kind of in a whole and I can't even get myself to write, which I love so much T.T But I think this turned out quite alright and actually some drama! Yes, guys. I finally managed to do it and I hope you like it :)

I'm very sorry and I missed you all! At the bottom I will write some notes on the guest reviews and such about turning this into a book :)

...

Today would be a strange day for Itachi. For the very first time his father had actually paid attention to his life and had found out he had a boyfriend. Every time Itachi had dated someone, he had been so careful to hide it from his family and well the outside world, but somehow he had forgotten it here. And apparently Naruto had talked about it at school, his little brother Sasuke had heard and blabbed to his parents. So when he came home on Saturday after he had spent the day with Deidara and his family, his father had actually been waiting for him. Asking about where he had been the whole night and what he was thinking dating a guy. It wasn't pleasant.

Now he was actually forbidden to see Deidara outside of school, because that was unavoidable. The problem was he hadn't been able to tell Deidara yet since his phone had been taken away. His father might be reading all the texts they had shared and it wasn't like something bad was in there, but sometimes they did share intimate words or things like that.

And of course he couldn't take his own car and pick Deidara up to explain everything. No, his father had his own driver, which he used to drive to work related things, take Itachi to school and pick him up as well. So there was no sneaking around, because he would need to be in that car five minutes after class would be over. This was going to be hell. Deidara might already be mad at him for not texting back all weekend.

The car stopped right in front of the front gates, gaining many stares off his school mates. This car was even better than the one he owned. He got out as soon as it stopped driving and just fled inside the school, hoping to run into Deidara before the first class started, but of course no such luck. And his first classes weren't together with the blonde, so he would have to wait till lunch. What would be going on in his boyfriend's mind right now? After the special moment they shared this must feel like a stab in the back. Like it hadn't meant anything.

And then classes went by so slow. It was as if time had stopped when he had history. Really a course he didn't care about. What did it matter what happened in the past? Stupid wars and whatever else happened. He groaned loudly when the teacher started writing more stuff on the board, making all the other students stare at him funny. Quickly he mumbled an apology and just kept his mouth shut the rest of the class, praying it would end soon and he could get to lunch. But of course when the bell rang, the teacher still needed to tell them all what the homework would be and when their next test would be. When he finally left the class lunch had started already.

It took him some time to move towards the cafeteria through all the people that flooded the hallways and when he got there, he could see his lovely blonde already sitting at their lunch table and Hidan as well. Who as soon as he noticed him, glared and actually got up out of his chair, seeming to be ready to punch the living daylights out of the raven.

So Itachi was now scared of Hidan, but he also really needed to talk to Deidara. Who now turned around as well to see where his friend was going and then got a sad expression on his face when he noticed Itachi, quickly turning back around. Of course the blonde thought the worst. It wasn't so surprising. After Itachi had opened up like that and then suddenly never responded to any of his messages, it must felt like he had made a run for it. It had never even crossed his mind to make a run for it.

Now it did though, because Hidan was getting really close and that glare directed at him definitely wasn't helping. But before he even realised he could turn around and melt into the crowded hallways, Hidan had grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up a little from the ground.

'And you think you can dump Deidara by just not talking to him anymore?' Hidan hissed angrily, actually spitting all over Itachi's face. Who frantically started shaking his head. 'Oh, so you deny the fact that you have ignored him this weekend?'

Getting a little angry now at all the accusations Itachi pushed himself out of Hidan's hold and rubbed his throat to get the sting of pain away. 'I haven't been ignoring him, Hidan. My father found out we were dating.' And that was all the information his friend needed. The odd purple coloured eyes widened and he could see the apology on the tip of Hidan's tongue, but he didn't have time for that. He needed to talk to Deidara. So he pushed passed Hidan and smoothly walked over to their lunch table, standing to the side looking down at the blonde.

Blue eyes went up for a moment and then quickly moved down again, sadness dripping off the blonde's face. Secretly Deidara was happy he couldn't speak now since he didn't have to fill the silence. Ignoring people was so much easier this way.

But Itachi wouldn't let Deidara avoid his eyes. He sat down beside him and grabbed his chin, forcing those beautiful eyes to look up at him. Even if it pained him to see the hurt, Itachi knew it didn't have to be there. 'Dei, listen to me. I've not been ignoring you,' he said carefully, using the softest tone possible. 'My father found out we are dating and has forbidden me to date you. He took away my phone, so there was no way I could've told you. I tried being here earlier, but my father even arranged a driver for me. I just…' He didn't know what else to add to that, but it didn't seem to be enough. So he leaned in and gave Deidara a soft kiss on the lips.

When he leaned back he could finally see some understanding in Deidara's eyes and as if embarrassed, which he probably was, the blonde leaned his head against the raven's shoulder and sighed softly. Automatically Itachi wrapped his arms around the blonde's smaller frame and held him close. Now he could peacefully explain the rest on what had happened.

In the meantime Hidan had joined them again, wanting to hear what exactly had happened as well.

'When I came home from your place on Saturday, my father had been waiting for me. He was actually in the hallway, sitting in a chair, reading the paper,' Itachi started out, hoping that would at least bring a smile to Deidara's face, but he couldn't see. 'Apparently Naruto told his friends about us dating and my little brother heard and told my parents. At that point the damage had been done and my father forbade me to ever date a male, so he wants me to stay away from you.' At the word Naruto he could feel Deidara's hands turn into fists in his lap, knowing the youngest blonde was in a lot of trouble once he got home. 'So he drives me to school and picks me up again and he took away my phone.' That was about what he needed to explain, so he stayed quiet and just held his boyfriend.

'So what are you going to do now?' Hidan spoke up and broke the silence. Deidara had just been happy that his actual boyfriend hadn't suddenly left him and Itachi had been enjoying the fact that everything was alright between them again. It wasn't like he was actually going to listen to his father. He had never done that before, so why start now?

A light shrug of the shoulder was Itachi's response as both boys pulled back from each other and just stared at Hidan. 'I'm not going to break up with Deidara, but I can't see him outside of school. As soon as my father learns that I am still seeing him, he will make us move.'

Shocked blue eyes turned to him and he frantically shook his head. He grabbed his little white board out of his backpack and wrote something on it. _Can't leave_ was the only thing it said and he showed it to both Itachi and Hidan. Hidan just rolled his eyes, knowing this already.

'Okay, we get that Itachi can't leave, so no smooching outside, okay,' Hidan stated, giving them both a meaningful look. 'But we all don't want to see our favourite couple splitting up over something as stupid as a father that is against the relationship.' Of course Hidan could say something like that easily, but he wasn't the one going through it. 'What I suggest is that with whatever project we have together, Itachi and I team up. Then you can both hang out at my place and Itachi has an excuse to have his driver not go straight home.'

Even if Hidan was happy with this plan, there was something else to think about. 'What if my father says we could work at my place? Then we can't use that excuse,' Itachi said, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

Happy expression disappeared again and Hidan got lost in thought until he came up with something. 'I can't go to your place after school, because I need to take care of things at home, because my parents both work.' Deidara rolled his eyes and Itachi just shot Hidan a confused look. 'I know my parents don't care, but your father doesn't know that!' he added, wanting to give both a smack against the face.

That did work though… They could go with that excuse. At least they would get to see each other once in a while, but they didn't have that many projects. 'Okay, we can go with that at least. And maybe I can say I got into trouble and have to stay after school. We just need to stay here,' Itachi added. Now they have some opportunities more.

Deidara had been writing on his board again, apparently also thinking of something. He held it up for them both and it said _Dinner at Sasori's._ Oh, Itachi had forgotten about that. Having dinner with a teacher was something good in his father's eyes, so maybe if they told Sasori about their problems, he would invite them over more often. It was worth a try.

'Good thinking, Blondie!' Hidan said, winking at Deidara who just shot him a disgusted look back. Oh, the friendship… 'And then the last thing I will do for you two is get Itachi a cheap ass phone which his father will know nothing about, so you two can keep on texting sweetly. But make sure no one finds out. Oh, and make sure you shut that brother of yours up, Dei. Can't have any more slip ups.'

It was funny how Hidan suddenly seemed to care so much. And as Deidara ferociously started writing away on his board, ranting about his little brother to their friend, Itachi thought on how much support they really had. Hidan really would do anything to keep them together and of course Itachi knew that it was because he wanted to see Deidara happy, not per se his raven friend. But still, having someone on your side is important.

And before the day was over, Hidan had handed him the new phone, having no explanation on how he got it and Itachi really didn't care anyway. Hidan had his ways and that was all Itachi cared about. And when Itachi laid in bed, he texted with Deidara all night, glad he still could talk to his boyfriend and actually keep the bit of happiness he had just gotten.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

First of all, thanks for the support for turning this into a book! I haven't started it yet or anything, because I need to finish another story first, but it will be the second one. I asked someone who works for a publisher what she would think about two male characters and she was really supportive as well, so it will come! For a moment I doubted between this one and Protecting, so if you still have notes on choosing between those, let me know ;)

But I turn this into a book, of course I would change some things!

- The length, it will be longer

- Much more drama and focus on the drama about two males being together and the struggle beforehand will be longer

- I'll do research on why Deidara wouldn't have a voice from when he was born

- And I'll definitely change the names, maybe even their appearances a little, because it can't be fanfiction anymore ;)

- And for the Dutch reviewer! It will be English ;) Not going to translate it back. You have no idea how hard that is XD

So I hope this clears some things up and also thanks for the birthday wishes. Can't believe it's been this long since I updated... I am truly sorry! You guys just need to send me a message if it takes too long. I sometimes need a kick under the butt to get motivated :)

Bye my lovelies


	16. Spend some time here

Another chapter and I think it is a bit chaotic somehow... Not what happens, but how I wrote it down... Let me know if this is the case.

And more shameless advertising. Doing a colab with a friend of mine and I would love it if at least a few of you checked it out ^^ It's GaaNeji and it's called Manners. Go check it out! The link is on my profile.

...

It was the end of the week again and they had gone through the days without Itachi's father knowing he and Deidara were still dating. So every plan Hidan made had worked so far. They had made up a homework assignment that needed to be done together and even fooled Fugaku that he had to go to Hidan's house a few days a week. They hadn't used it yet, still playing it as safe as possible, but they had made an appointment for Sunday, so they would be able to spend the whole day together, with Hidan tagging along…

But today they had something else planned. Sasori had invited them to have dinner with him and Nagato, changing the day from Wednesday to the Friday before. Apparently something new had come up, but the teens didn't really care. They had time and now they could explain their problem of not being able to see each other as much as they wanted to better.

Unfortunately they couldn't go there together, because Itachi's father would know if Deidara and he travelled together. So now Itachi was being driven there and Deidara was brought over by Hidan, which was quite nice of him. Itachi arrived first and waited for Deidara to come, seeing his driver disappear at the end of the street. At least they didn't have to worry about that anymore. And then Hidan's crappy red car turned the corner and Deidara immediately jumped out, shaking his head at something their friend had said.

Hidan had this weird fake smile on his lips and shot them a thumbs up. He thought it was for losers to hang out with teachers, so at this point they were losers as well, but he also saw the benefit in it that they were having dinner with the couple. They needed the time together and this was such a good solution.

No words were shared as they greeted each other, kind of just starting to kiss immediately. Every opportunity they had, they welcomed with open arms. Arms wrapped around the other, lips moving over each other and tongues swiping through their mouths. They kind of got lost in the moment and hadn't noticed the door behind them opening as they stood on the porch of the house. Only when someone cleared their throat they jumped apart and looked at the person in the door with wide eyes. Deidara turned a bright red, staring at Nagato as he had a friendly smile on his lips.

'Sorry to interrupt,' the redheaded male said, a soft blush on his cheeks, also a little embarrassed at what he had just walked in on. 'Sasori thought he had heard a car leave, so I came to check and indeed you had arrived. Do you want to come in now?'

This definitely could've gone better. Such a great impression they left now, making out right in front of the door, finding it more important than actually knocking on the door and enjoying the couple's hospitality. 'Yeah, sorry,' Itachi replied softly, lowering his head in some sort of humble form. It sometimes was really unfortunate that Deidara couldn't speak, because now he always had to say something and sometimes it was just too awkward, like now. 'We would love to come in now.' And as Nagato held the door further open, they carefully stepped in, both as quiet as possible as if they would screw up soon again.

'Are they here?' Sasori called from somewhere and Nagato immediately smiled, looking off to the room his husband should be in. It still surprised how happy families could seem. Deidara's family seemed so happy, but the way Nagato looked was just pure love. His parents never seemed this happy with each other. His mom was quite nice, but his father only cared about their reputation.

Nagato motioned for them to follow and walked towards a door, disappearing through it and a soft conversation started up behind it. Quickly Itachi and Deidara took off their coats and shoes, moving over to the door, hesitating a bit to open it and then softly pushing it open, glancing around the corner of it.

The room they entered was the kitchen and Sasori was standing by the stove, Nagato's arms draped over his shoulders and hugging him from behind. Quietly the teens stepped in further. Itachi glanced around, leaving the two males to an intimate moment of their own while Deidara kept staring at the loving couple, reaching for Itachi's hand and holding it tightly. He couldn't help but feel a pinch of jealousy, although he wasn't sure what for. It could be, because they had the opportunity to act like this around each other always while they had problems now. Or because he wasn't quite over his crush yet. Which was stupid, but he did really like Sasori before and it was difficult to get over such a thing, even with Itachi being this sweet and gorgeous and just perfect.

'Hey, guys. Food will be ready soon. Do you need something to drink?' Sasori called over his shoulder, making Nagato jump and apologise ferociously, embarrassed he hadn't asked already and had been to occupied with his husband. A soft chuckle left Sasori's lips at his behaviour, making Deidara smile as well. He had to admit that the two fitted together like this, but the sound of the redhead's laugh was also nice to hear.

Suspiciously Itachi eyed Deidara, but didn't say anything to him, just answering the question Sasori had asked. 'A coke is fine, thank you.' And swiftly Deidara looked at Nagato and nodded as well, meaning he wanted the same thing. He had been a bit too occupied with looking at Sasori. This was embarrassing really, but he had dreamed so many times he would be in Sasori's house, for other things of course, but let's not get into that.

Two cokes were handed to the teens and Nagato shot them a sweet smile. 'Let's go to the dining room and take place. Sasori will come with our meal soon.' And the redhead walked off before them, opening another door. Their house was quite big, making them wonder what kind of job Nagato had. It wasn't possible Sasori made this much money of his small job at a local high school.

The table had been neatly set, a chandelier with burning candles on it and some nice flowers to the side. They really had made a big deal out of this, even if they were only kids in their eyes. Deidara and Itachi took a seat next to each other, Nagato sitting opposite of the blonde. An awkward silence settled in, no one really knowing what to say. That was the problem with someone being shy, someone unable to talk and someone who just wasn't much of a talker. But this was really getting to Itachi… And he didn't really trust the reaction Deidara had had on Sasori before, so maybe it was smart to discuss their problem with Nagato first and get him to help them.

Taking a moment before asking, Itachi took a sip of his drink and before he even set it down, Nagato asked a question of his own. 'So how have you two been?' A standard question that doesn't really mean anything and obviously was to break the silence without having to say much himself. Smart. But now he also had given Itachi an opportunity to just tell him about their problem.

'Well, everything was going quite alright up until last Sunday,' he said, giving Nagato a sad smile and the blonde next to him averted his eyes to the table, a sad expression on his face as well. 'My father found out about our relationship and let's say he doesn't approve of it.'

Nagato's eyes widened in shock and then he reached for either of their hands across the table, giving them a light squeeze. 'I am so sorry about that, but I am sure your father will come around eventually and you are here together now as well, right?'

Both teens shook their head in response, even with Deidara not really knowing Itachi's father. 'My father isn't the easiest man,' Itachi started. 'He does everything to keep the Uchiha name up high and a gay son does not fit in there. These were his actual words when he lectured me about it. So he forbade me to never see Deidara again and he gave me a driver so that I would never just sneak off and I also can't just skip that and go see Deidara anyway, because my father will make us move again, blaming one of my screw ups for it yet another time.' It really angered Itachi to even say all this and think about how much he hated his father, but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't just move out or anything.

Nagato stayed quiet for a little, just staring at Itachi. He had never experienced something like that, but some families did think their company name was more important than their child's happiness. He had just never experienced it. He only read things like these in the tabloid about celebrities and such. And when the redhead was about to respond, the other redhead suddenly appeared, placing the food in front of them on the table and having a stern expression on his face.

'I heard everything,' he simply stated. 'And I believe no one should be kept apart as long as they love each other. So I will offer you our house when you need it.' Well that was quite a surprise. Somewhere they had thought the couple would be supportive and helpful, but this was really easy. 'Of course you will need an excuse, but since Itachi quite sucks at art, you can say I am tutoring you. Deidara can just come by himself a little later after Itachi has been dropped off.'

The teens nodded, both still completely in shock as they stared at the married couple, Nagato just looking up at his husband with a big smile, happy they could help this way. 'T-thank you,' Itachi stammered and Deidara just got up and walked around the table, giving Sasori a hug. Just for a moment though, not wanting to linger in it, and then walked back to his seat.

Immediately Itachi pulled Deidara towards him, wanting a hug as well, but more to celebrate and as Deidara wrapped his arms around Itachi, the raven kissed the blonde's forehead softly, smiling a little. 'We'll make it through this, I promise,' he whispered only for Deidara to hear.

'There will be some rules though. You'll not just hang out here and waste your time and mine, so you'll bring homework. I don't care for what class, as long as you got something to do. When you are finished you can just relax a little. You won't stay passed dinner time every time you are here, but there will be a few exceptions, because it is nice to have guests over. This will only occur two days a week maximum. And last but not least, I will have no sex other than Nagato and me together under this roof.'

Deidara and Itachi just stared at Sasori, finding it very impressive that all those words had left the redhead's lips so easily. And then the thought of Nagato and Sasori having sex filled their minds and a deep blush settled on both males cheeks, oh, don't forget Nagato's cheeks, giving Sasori a shove for that. The blonde buried his face in his hands, to embarrassed about this. He wasn't one to think about sex that much, but now that it was mentioned he could only picture those two together. He even started wondering who was… Oh god…

In response Sasori just raised an eyebrow at all the reactions, not really ashamed about all these things at all. 'Anyway, now that this is discussed, let's eat and enjoy the rest of the evening. I don't want to focus on the bad things happening, but I'd like to hear more about how happy you two are together.' Sasori sat down in the chair beside Nagato and started plating the pasta dish he had made, giving everyone a lot to eat, even if it would be way too much.

And with those last words spoken by Sasori the evening went on, forgetting about the drama and just happily spending time together. The ended the evening with a movie, cosily sitting together on the couch and Deidara forgot completely about crushing on Sasori again, snuggling up close to Itachi and eventually ending in a kiss, never wanting to leave that moment again.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think.


End file.
